Honoring Their Sacrifice
by wandwaving
Summary: What do you do when everything you thought to believe as the truth, was in fact all a lie? With the odds of your success low do you take yourself out of the game? Or do you rise up and take all that belongs to you? Even if it includes a husband and more power than you know what you do with? (very a/u, occ, slash)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Most characters do not belong to me; I'm just taking them out for a lovely spin. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: This story will contain slash (M/M), mpreg, and character bashing. Mentions of past abuse, the intent to rape someone, torture (mild) and character deaths.

If someone seems OOC to you, please remember that this is fan fiction, not the real thing.

Canon up to Sirius falling through the veil at the Department of Ministry, which it then takes a sharp turn left and follows the plot in my own head.

To make certain things fit better, and because it's the way I want to write this, this fic will be up to date with real life things: cell phones, music, computer wise, etc.

Also, to help with my story line a few characters have their ages changed a bit-

Narcissa Black (later Malfoy) & Lucius Malfoy instead of being five (or so) years older than Severus Snape, the marauders and Lily Evens (later Potter), they will all have been the same age and in the same year at school.

Harry Potter's birthday and age stays the same, he just turns 17 at the start of this. However, Draco Malfoy will be a few months younger. He is only 16 at the start of this and will turn 17 on... well you'll find that out ;)

**If this seems familiar to you, this is a re-post. I used to have this story on here but took it down to post it on AO3 instead. I've been re-writing it lately and decided to post it on here again. If you see any mistakes or formatting errors please let me know. :)**

* * *

"Son, are you sure that's who you saw?" Seeing his son nod his head yes, it was all he could do not to tear out his hair in frustration. How could it come to this? Fate couldn't be this cruel, could she?

All sorts of plans started rushing into his brain, but he felt so lost that not one seemed like it could be successfully put into action. How would they be able to make this work? They had to come up with something; his son's life was on the line! _And mine as well, if the Dark Lord finds out_ he thought to himself. Well, they did have a few options - kidnapping him is always an easy fall back, but that might not work the way they meant for it to. As he was pacing in front of the fireplace thinking, his family was doing the same, desperately trying to find some way to salvage this. From the corner of his eye, his son stopped his own pacing.

"Son, do you have an idea in mind? If so, please share."

"Father, we need to be able to talk to him, but it's not like we can just invite him over for tea and a chat. But he might listen if we showed up at his house with a gift, a gift grand enough that he won't start hexing us until after we speak with him."

"That sounds like a great idea, but what kind of gift would be enough for him from us?"

"Easy. We give something he's longing for. Or rather someone."

"The only someone I could think of that would be enough, would be his parents. And they are dead, you do remember that, don't you boy?"

His son just smirked at him. "Yes, of course, Father. But he had a godfather that he cared deeply about. His godfather isn't dead, he fell into the veil, remember? And if you also remember, a person can be brought back from beyond the veil safely by someone of their blood line."

It was like the world stopped for a moment and everything fell into place. Yes, yes. They just might be able to make this work. And hopefully also all come out alive.

"Go and find your Mother, we have work to do."

* * *

Harry looked down at his newest tattoo with a huge grin, it took almost all the money he had saved over the past year but to him it was money very well spent. He was glad it was done and he could finally get up, sitting for hours on end was hardly his idea of fun. The man that had done all his tattoo's to date looked at him with a grin and teased, "Well Harry, is this it or will you be in next week with another drawing, demanding more of my time?" Harry laughed while twisting around to look in the mirror. "You did a great job Mike, I can't thank you enough." Mike looked at Harry's chest and asked the question that had been on his mind since he first saw the drawings Harry made for this one. "So, are you ever going to tell me the meaning behind this one?" Harry looked sad for a moment but replied "I think after all the long hours you worked on it, you deserve to know. The piece represents a few people I hold very close to my heart."

Pointing to the flower over his heart, "This lily is for my mom, that was her name; Lily." He moved to the animal next to it and tells Mike the stag is in remembrance of his father, that the big black dog was for his beloved Godfather, and that the wolf was for the last remaining parental figure he had left. "And the words above them Memento Vivere mean remember to live." Mike smiled at him and let him know how wonderful he thought the meaning behind the tattoo was. After chatting a little bit more, Harry went to pay and headed back to his relatives house, hoping he wasn't running too late.

Not long after he left he was walking up to the front door at 4 Privet Drive with a smile on his face and a light spring in his step. He was so glad his aunt and uncle left on that month long cruise and left him and his cousin home alone. Ever since Harry saved Dudley from the Dementors' attack (thanks to that bitch, Dolores Umbridge) two years ago, things changed between them: they started writing to each other while in school, without his aunt and uncle knowing, and had gotten much closer. Both boys had been thrilled to learn they would be alone for the month and planned many things to do together. It was only two weeks into their vacation and already the boys had been so busy. They had been going to the local gym every day, since Harry didn't want to get out of shape after working secretly so hard every day at Hogwarts in the room of requirement, and Dudley got to keep up his boxing training. So it was a win-win for both boys. A few days got spent in the mall getting them both new wardrobes (thank you Aunt Petunia for the credit card and telling Dudley to get whatever his heart desired, not expecting he would buy his cousin anything), and just hanging out enjoying the free time.

One day while passing an eye glasses store, Harry remembered the eye correction potion he saw in a wizard catalogue he had at home and sent Hedwig off with the order form as soon as they got home. He received the potion two days later and took it that night, so it could work while he was sleeping, like the bottle said. Waking up being able to see without his god awful glasses was a wonderful feeling. Almost every night the two cousins sat for long hours talking to each other and catching up on things they missed out on during the year or didn't go into detail about in their letters. Dudley told Harry about not dropping boxing like his father wanted him to, his fear that his dad would make him and his thoughts on being gay and would his parents ever be ok with it (not bloody likely they both agreed). In return Harry talked for hours about how much he still missed Sirius, his regret at not being able to bring him back yet and how he wished Remus was around more and not off on Order business all the time. He also told Dudley more about his self-training and why he was still keeping it a secret from just about everyone. He wasn't sure who was really his friend and who wasn't, Ron stopped talking to him when he found out he was gay and wasn't going to be marrying Ginny, and Hermione took Ron's side saying that it just wasn't normal and right. It had hurt him deeply to lose them both and still made his heart ache at times, but mostly he was angry about it.

He started training after that horrible day when he found out the prophecy that Dumbledore kept from him, the prophecy that made it clear it was him and him alone that would be up against Voldemort in the end. Dumbledore had told him no, he would not allow Harry to train, that he had no need for it and that he would be more than ready when the time came. Harry knew he wasn't nowhere near ready so when school started back up after the summer he began going to the ROM after classes a few times a week to work on hexes and reading up on spells not normally taught. One book had told explained that a good defence was to never stay still and to keep moving, giving your opponent a harder target to hit. Reading that made him notice that he'd have to work out to give himself the stamina needed, so he started running, swimming and using the Muggle weights the room provided him with. After months of hard work he was in the best shape of his life and was pretty proud and happy with his new toned body. However he kept it a secret from most of the school using strong glamours that made him look like he hadn't changed at all.

Of course, as things normally go, he wasn't able to hide it from everyone. One day in the dorms he had forgotten and went right into the showers without the glamours on. Luck was on his side and the only one up at the time was Neville Longbottom, who was the only one in his dorm room that was still willing to talk to him and treat him normally. After finding out what Harry was up to and swearing not to tell anyone, Neville asked to join Harry and became his training partner, working just as hard as Harry and grew to enjoy it just as much. Dudley had been shocked that no one thought to help train him and brought up the question of why that was. Did they not want him to win? The more Harry thought about that, more and more questions came to mind and he started to question the actions of Albus Dumbledore. But he wasn't going to think any more on that tonight, for tonight he had a party waiting for him. A party just for him!

As he walked inside the house he was able to tell that thankfully he wasn't late at all, and still had some time to take a quick shower and change before people started arriving. He still had no clue who would be showing up as Dudley had taken care of the guest list himself. He had only asked for three people to be invited but was pretty sure only two of them would show up. He rushed up the stairs talking two at time while yelling to his cousin that he would be back down shortly. Stripping off his clothes as soon as he entered the bathroom he took a quick shower, taking special care on washing his hair in hopes that it would behave more than usual. After finishing up he wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his room to get dressed, singing Happy Birthday to himself softly as he looked in the closet he had yet to notice that he wasn't as alone in his room as he thought. When he dropped his towel to step into his boxers he heard a loud cough and someone muttering "oh Merlin" behind him, with a loud gasp he spun around and was shocked to see his two (new) best friends sitting on his bed. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood sat before him on his bed, one blushing while covering her eyes and the other laughing loudly at him while he stood naked in front of him. His shock quickly turned into happiness that they came, part of him had been nervous that they wouldn't come to his muggle house even with them saying they would come any time invited. Neville and Luna had accepted Harry's offer to stay for a few days and he was looking forward to hanging out with them outside of school.

After some jokes about him being naked, his friends told him they would see him downstairs and left him to get dressed. He picked out a new pair of skin tight black jeans that a flirty shop keeper had told him he looked edible in, and paired them with a dark green vest that he was going to wear open, showing off his new tattoo and of course the abs that he worked hours upon hours on. After running his fingers through his hair, deciding it wasn't worth it trying to fix it since it would just end up messed up in no time, he declared himself ready and went back down to wait for the other guests to arrive.

A few hours later the party was in full swing, the music was loud with a beat that rocked the house, the food tasted amazing and the liquor was just as good. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Harry was a little put out that Remus hadn't shown up but he knew Remus was most likely doing Order work and would have wanted to come if he'd been able to.

Harry was having the best birthday party ever; he danced, drank, ate, and hung out with his friends for hours. Some people had left when the hour started getting late, but still a nice sized bunch stayed behind, hoping to stay until they passed out or got kicked out. A small group of people had made it to the back yard and Dudley was trying to teach them a drinking game he learned called beer pong. Luna shocked them all by being really good at it, while Harry found out that he was total rubbish and ended up drinking all the cups on his side when he went up against her. He was just drinking the last cup when he heard someone knocking on the door. He looked over to Dudley and asked who he thought it could be and Dudley grinned and said he hoped it was the male stripper he hired for Harry's birthday. Laughing, Harry went back into the house with Neville, Luna and Dudley following him, all trying to say something but, having had as many drinks as he had, he wasn't able to understand them as they talked over one another. He swung the door wide open and stared in shock at who it was. All he was able to do was gasp and stutter out "Well Dudley, it's for sure not the stripper."

* * *

A small group of wizards and witches portkeyed to the front of the Dursley's house, on the outside of the wards. All of them hung back, while one took out his wand and tested the wards to see if they could get past them. The man didn't seem to like what he found, as he frowned and cast again. After a third time he gave up and turned to his companions with an angry look and told them, "Well, we can get in, it seems like the wards are very basic and only stop people that mean Potter harm from entering. No ward against the Dark Mark, or even Voldemort himself. I'm appalled at the lack of protection for the boy; we'll have to set our own up after we get inside." Looking back at the others with a nod, he stepped past the wards and right away stopped at hearing the loud music coming from within the house. Clever Potter to put up charms to stop his neighbours from hearing, he thought to himself. He waited for the others to join him and was amused at the looks they got when they noticed that some kind of party was going on. Not caring nor not wanting to prolong this trip because of some party the boy was having, he walked to the door and knocked loudly, stepping back to wait for someone to open the door.

A few moments later they all heard loud voices coming from behind the door.

"Bloody strippers, always late!"

"Harry wait, glamours up, it might be you know, one of us." On the other side of the door, this got some raised eyebrows and questionable looks.

"Nev, don't be silly! The only other one he invited is Remus and he already knows what Harry looks like." Outside there were a few more raised eyebrows at this, while Remus blushed guiltily and looked away from the looks he was receiving.

"Harry, I swear to God you better not hog all the hot ones, you greedy bastard! Birthday boy or not, leave some blokes for the rest of us."

"I still think one of us should open the door and make sure it's a - you know - a Muggle."

At that, the door was flung open and a smiling and very different looking Harry Potter opened his mouth to greet them. However he wasn't able to get many words out once he saw who was in front, seeing that man standing at the door of his house; all he could do was stutter and tell his cousin that it wasn't the stripper. When it looked like Potter was getting over his shock and was about to start hexing first and asking questions later, the man put his foot in the door and with both hands raised showing his wand was put away he calmly spoke to the boy, "Potter, if we swear on our magic not to harm you or anyone in your house will you just let us in to talk and explain why we are here?"

Harry, after drinking all night wasn't as clear headed as he wished he was, still seeing no wands in sight made him pause and think for a brief moment. If willing to swear on their magic, what harm could be done? Harry didn't know if it was because it was his birthday and he was in a great mood, or if it was because he had been drinking, or if maybe it was the odd look on his teacher's face but he said: "Alright, if you swear it, you can come in." Harry and the others heard six voices spoken as one as they said "I swear on my magic not to harm or let harm come to Harry James Potter or any of his guests."

* * *

After hearing them swear, he remembered just what was going on inside the house, and with a remorseful glance at his cousin, he said: "Dudley, I loved the party, but I think it's time to end it." With wide unsure eyes, still staring at the wizards in front of him, Dudley nodded and went to turn off the music. As he did, he loudly told everyone that thanks for coming, but the party was over. A few moments later with most everyone grumbling the house was cleared out.

Harry eyed the group of people behind his most hated professor, the potions master Severus Snape, with distrust but lead them into the living room to see what they had to say nonetheless. Unable to see who was with him, as all of them wore cloaks with hoods that covered their faces quite well, he asked Snape to start explaining.

Severus could tell that Harry had been drinking and should be sober for this, so he politely offered him, Neville and Luna sobering potions. Harry snorted, "Thanks, but I'm not taking anything from you right now. Nev, go up to my trunk and get sobering potions for us." Severus raised one eyebrow at the thought that they would have some on hand already but otherwise said nothing. Neville returned with the potions needed and handed them out. Taking his, Harry frowned at Snape and with an even dry tone asked "Now, what is so important that I had to interrupt my birthday party and ruin the wonderful wasted feeling I was so enjoying?"

Severus looked at someone behind him, "Maybe we should start this off with someone you know and might trust more than me, which might help speed things along." Harry nodded his agreement and was unable to hide a breathtaking smile as he saw Remus Lupin lower his hood and grin at him. He moved in a rush to go and embrace the man, but stopped a few feet from him and let his thoughts finally catch up to him. Why was Remus with them, but was unable to come earlier in the day to his party? Remus noticed Harry stop with a question in his eyes and smiled to himself. "Hello Harry, sorry I'm late but I had some stuff to take care of. You understand, right?" Harry did understand yes, but something was making the hairs on the back of his head stand up and he decided to go with his gut, feeling that something wasn't right. "I'm sorry to do this, Remus, but I must ask you to prove you are who you say you are." Remus, with a proud look in his eye, bowed his head once and waited for the questions.

"Who are Moony, Padfoot and Prongs?"

With a quick grin Remus replied, "Why, myself, your father, and your godfather, of course."

"What is my Animagus form?"

Remus didn't answer at first, instead he asked if Harry was sure he wanted him to answer that. Harry knew it might be a risk, not knowing just who was in the room, but he also knew that it was a question that only four people could answer correctly. So with a level glare, he said yes.

"Well, that's a trick question, Harry, as you have more than one." Ignoring the gasps, Harry made a hand gesture to let him know to continue.

"The first form you found out about was a timber wolf, and the second was of a black panther. We have been unable to test you to see if you have any other forms, but made plans to do so before you went back to school."

Before Harry could agree or say anything else, one of the other cloaked figures had felt that enough time had passed with him being ignored and with this new information was unable to hold back his excitement. "My pup has two forms? TWO? How could you not tell me, Moony?" And with a whoop he flung off his cloak and went towards Harry to grab him into a hug.

* * *

Severus tried and failed to bite back his groan at seeing the foolish man rush towards the boy without thinking. He could see the shock, hope, fear and then panic in Potter's eyes as he tried to take in just who his eyes told him was in front of him.

"S-S-Sirius? It can't be!" The boy exclaimed and in an instant his right hand was raised and with a whooshing sound his wand came flying towards him. In the next second he was in front of Severus, with his wand against his throat and a growl erupting from his throat, using his other hand, he froze the others without saying a word.

"Explain, right fucking now, Snape."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus paled at the Potter before him, this wasn't the same spoiled brat Golden boy from his potions class. This wasn't even a boy any longer, this was a man. A man currently holding a wand at his throat with fury rolling off of him in waves so thick you could taste it. He was frozen half in fear, half in awe at the changes Potter was showing, unable to blink or even speak. He knew he had to say something fast and soon, he could see the magic starting to leak out of Potter's body to swirl around him, was able to feel the floor under him rumbling and could hear the furniture shaking. But the show of power only scared him more, he hadn't actually seen magic, pure wild magic, coming from a wizard or witch since he was a young boy who had foolishly taken the Dark Mark. Thankfully since he was unable to move, speak or do anything someone else stepped up and laid a hand on Potter's arm.

"Harry, you have to stop! You know how much it worries Luna when you leak, she's scared of you losing control and hurting yourself. You don't want to make her worry, do you?"

Harry stopped to listen to Neville and within moments his magic calmed down, but the wand at Severus' throat didn't move an inch.

"Thanks Nev, I needed that. Sorry Luna, I didn't mean to. Forgive me, sweetheart?" Potter didn't even look over his shoulder for the nod he was getting. He may have gotten a hold of his magic and yet you could still see the fury on his face. Seeing it, Severus knew he couldn't use his normal snarky answers, he had to go with blunt, honest truth.

"Potter, it really is your godfather. The people with me brought him back for you as a show of good faith. They wanted you to listen to what they had to say and didn't think you would, without something in return. Please, trust that it's real. I went with them to the veil and watched the whole process of him coming back. They only want to talk to you, anything else that happens after that is up to you. And no matter what you decide, Sirius can stay with you, he won't be taken back."

* * *

Harry was confused, at first he thought his eyes had been lying to him and it was only showing him Sirius because it was who he wanted to see, but then he heard Snape's words and hope flared up in his chest. Harry searched Snape's face for any sign that this was a trick, however he only saw nervousness, truth and was that awe? He tried to think what the man might be in awe over and then realized he didn't listen to Neville, he forgot to put up his glamours and that his magic was just pouring out of him letting everyone see how strong it was. Wonderful, just bloody wonderful. With a small sigh, he made a mental note to get Snape and whoever else was with him to give a Wizard's Oath to protect his secrets from getting out.

He slowly lowered his wand with a small nod, he would at least listen to what was going on. It didn't matter who wanted to talk to him, if they gave him back his Godfather, they at least deserved that much. However he still had no idea who they were, and wouldn't take chances, so with a wave of his hand he put a thick shield in front of Neville, Luna and Dudley to protect them. With another wave of his hand the room's other occupants unfroze. Without missing a step Sirius finished rushing towards him, grabbed him into a hug that was so fierce he felt like he'd never breathe again.

"Siri, put Harry down, he can't breathe if you don't let him get some air!" Remus shook his head as Sirius dropped Harry so fast he fell to the floor in a heap, and then laughed as he started to pat Harry all over as if to check to see if he was ok.

Harry tried swatting away the hands that wanted reassurance he was well but was unable to, so he just sat back and let his Godfather check him over to his heart's content. When Sirius was done he smiled down at his godson and held out a hand to help him up, grabbing him in another small hug after doing so. He meant for it to be a small one, but Harry seemed to had gotten over his shock and just clung to him. When he felt the younger man start to shake in his arms, he lead them over to one of the couches and pulled him down to sit close to him. Harry started crying and saying he was sorry over and over again. Sirius looked over at Remus in confusion and pulled Harry's chin up to look at him.

"Harry, what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you back sooner, I tried, I really did. I spent hours looking for a way. I thought I found out how once a few months back, but the ritual needed blood from "a kin, legal or not". And when Remus put a harsh stop to the flirting from Tonks, she stopped talking to me. What was I going to do, go up to her or her mum, and ask nicely if they would be willing to give me some of their blood? Tonks would have said no, she blamed me for Remus not dating her. And I only knew of two others with your blood- Draco Malfoy, who would ask me to hand myself over to Voldemort in exchange for his blood or just my death period, or Narcissa Malfoy, who most likely would do it for me but I wouldn't want her to get into trouble with her husband. Who knows what he would do to her, if he found out she helped me." Harry stopped and looked around when he heard a gasp and choking sound.

"NARCISSA, WHAT THE HELL?" A loud voice boomed.

Harry jumped up and pulled out his wand as he heard that, he said a spell under his breath and everyone's cloaks fell to the ground, revealing the remaining people still standing in his living room.

"Oh Merlin's balls, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Harry slumped back down besides Sirius with a dazed expression on his face.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was looking up at the medium sized Muggle house with confusion, he had no idea why they would stop here before going to Potter's house, no, Harry's house. _I should try to start calling him Harry now_, he thought to himself. Whatever the reason, he hoped it didn't take long. He was incredibly nervous about seeing the boy since he had no idea what would happen. They had been bitter rivals since the first day of school, would they be able to get past that? Draco stopped thinking to himself when he heard his Godfather mention wards. What kind of Muggle had wards? Wait, WAIT. Did he just hear Potter's name? He stopped to listen more carefully at what was being said. But his godfather had to be mistaken, why would Po- Harry live in a Muggle neighbourhood and not as his manor? Maybe this was just a friend's house or something, Draco shrugged and followed up to the front door.

They could hear very loud music coming from inside the house and people talking as they got closer to the door. Something about strippers and glamours? Draco had hardly any time to ponder as the door was flung open and in the doorway stood Harry, but not the Harry he knew from school. This Harry had to be over 6 feet, wasn't wearing those god awful glasses and looked dead sexy. He let his eyes run a quick glance over Harry's body, taking note of the black jeans that hugged his legs sinfully, an open vest that showed off a very tantalizing chest with abs that seemed sculpted from stone. He took a second look and saw some kind of tattoo peeking out under the vest and was very curious as to what it was. All in all, this Harry looked very fine, very fine indeed.

Once inside the Muggle home, it seemed like it was the night for shocks. First Harry's new look, then seeing Neville Longbottom and Luna "Loony" Lovegood of all people standing behind him. Draco listened as Harry asked Remus to prove who he was, and his jaw almost hit the floor when he heard that Harry was already an Animagus. Of course he couldn't have just one form, oh no, he just had to have two! Seeing the wandless and wordless magic being used so effortlessly was also quite the surprise. But what would have frozen Draco to the spot (if he wasn't already frozen by Harry's spell, that is) was seeing the pure magic flowing out of Harry, swirling around him, making everything rattle. He watched as Longbottom calmed Harry down and was relieved when the spell ended and was able to move freely, not that he did just yet. Instead he felt like he was intruding on a very personal moment as Harry held onto his Godfather on the couch. He winced when he heard what Harry said about him, it hurt to know that's what the other boy thought. Yes they fought in school, but he honestly didn't want the boy dead. His head spun to look at his mother with very wide eyes, just what did Harry mean? Did he and his mother know each other somehow? He was going to ask but before he could his father's deep voice yelled out the question.

* * *

Harry felt like a Bludger had slammed into his chest. In his house, standing in front of him, stood the whole Malfoy family. He mentally groaned as he remembered he promised himself that it didn't matter who it was, he would listen to whatever they had to say. Using another subtle hand movement he spelled his face clean of the tears and snot he was sure he had all over his face. Standing up he went to meet his guests, listening in to the conversation they seemed to be having, ready to step in if needed.

"Narcissa, what did he mean by that?"

"Lucius dear, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but he seemed like such a sweet boy and I didn't want anything to happen to him. I didn't know until recently just where we stood in the war. When you told me of all the changes, everyone was so busy researching to get Sirius back along with making all the necessary plans, that I just forgot to bring it up. With everything else going on, it just didn't seem that big of a deal to mention that I had seen him a few times. Forgive me love, I meant nothing by it."

Harry watched as the married couple seemed to have a conversation without words after that, he felt a little lighter when the elder Malfoy nodded his head after a few moments and looked less angry. He still looked confused though, so Harry offered up an explanation to help.

"Sir, Lady Malfoy never told me any details about your family, or anything that was going on with your side of the war, if that is what has you worried. The first time she saw me, she had no idea who I was, she thought I was just a hurt kid. I was buying healing potions when she was standing behind me in line and noticed I had grabbed a potion for a full grown man, not a child. She told me my mistake as well as offered to help get the correct ones. She took note of some bruises on my arm, got worried and then noticed who I was. She still helped me, telling me that no child should be abused. I went almost every week for two years to pick up my order and sometimes she was in the store as well and would politely make small talk while standing in line, which is really all it was. Every few months, she gave suggestions on the potions I should make adjustments on and would often ask about my health. Over the two years I looked forward to seeing her, sir, she was the only adult, not the only person at the time to see I was being abused and acted like she cared. Of course I thought she was just a Death Eaters wife, so I didn't fully trust her, always asking the shop keeper his thoughts as well and being careful to watch myself around her, but it really meant so much to me that not everyone thought I was just clumsy or was lying about what was going on in my life. She grew to be someone that just plain cared, when every other adult I tried to talk to, to ask for help always thought I was just telling lies, and turned their back on me."

When Harry finally stopped talking and he noted just what he had confessed to, he noticed the room was very still, Neville and Luna looked sad like they always did when they talked about it, Dudley looked embarrassed, Sirius looked confused, Remus looked angry like normal but what was shocked was that both male Malfoy's looked sick. Snape opened his mouth, no doubt to start sputtering some nonsense when he looked behind Neville and whatever it was that he saw seemed to make him change his mind over what he had wanted to say.

"Potter! What is that?!"

"Well Sir, you might need to give me more details before I can answer you."

"Don't act like a dunderhead, you foolish boy! That! Under the stairs, what is behind that door?" Snape sneered at him, his tone biter and cold.

"You mean the cupboard? You've seen it before sir, from my memories, don't you remember our Occlumency lessons?" Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the man.

"Of course I remember the lessons. But Albus told me it was all in your head, a fantasy you made up to make the teachers feel bad for you so they would give you less homework and pass you on all tests. I had no idea it was true, that you had actually lived in such a place!"

Oh, bullocks. He did not want that to get out, but it was too late Sirius and Remus got up in a flash to see what Snape was talking about. This night was not going well at all, what a disaster! Remus got to the cupboard first and ripped the door off. Harry could see him sniffing the air and heard the low growling but what really had him worried was the blank look on his Godfathers face when he looked inside and then turned back to look at Harry.

"Harry. What. Is. This?"

"Um, you see, Siri, when I was dropped off here, my aunt and uncle didn't really like me too much and didn't want me underfoot so sometimes I was put in the cupboard. It was nothing, really. How about we sit down and talk about what the Malfoy's wanted, alright?" Harry tried to calm the man down, before things got out of hand. Really it didn't matter much, after this summer he wouldn't have to come back here every again unless he wanted to.

"Harry, I see a lumpy old mattress, some worn blankets and old clothes. This doesn't look like a place they just put you sometimes, this looks like a place someone was kept. Tell me the truth NOW. "

Harry gulped, his godfather's face no longer looked blank, he looked furious. "Well-it-looks-like-that-because-it-was-a-room. I-was-kept-there-everyday-until-I-went-to-Hogwarts " he said in a rush. Like a fool he thought maybe they wouldn't understand him and that would be the end of it. But no, luck was not on his side that night and his Godfather exploded, taking out his wand and blowing up everything inside the cupboard. When he was done, he looked like he wanted to blow up the whole house, so Harry went over to him and drug him to the couch.

"Siri, can we talk about this later. You know, as a family, _alone_? Let's let the Malfoy's talk to me about whatever they came for and then we can have a family meeting, ok?"

That seemed to calm him down for now, but he gave Harry a look that promised this would not be forgotten, that they would be having a conversation later.

"Yes, you'r right, we have other things to talk about." Sirius looked around the small living room and seemed to be counting the amount of people against places to sit. "Right, well how about we head home, so we have more room to talk and move around. Also it's late, and there we'd have more room so that everyone can get some rest in."

"Sirius! We can't go to Grimmauld Place! Everyone is staying there for the summer, we'd have no privacy and well, I thought maybe we could just be alone for a while. I've missed you and I don't want to share you just yet. Please, can't we just stay here?" Harry was close to begging but he didn't care. He did not want to be around Dumbledore, he wanted to keep his training a secret as he was still upset at the old man, and he didn't know if he could trust him fully, for some reason. Also, he truly didn't want to share his godfather just yet.

"No pup, I meant your home. I know you grew up here but once you turned sixteen and got your inheritance from James and Lily, what house did you pick to move to? The Potter Manor, or maybe that small cottage in the hills? I bet that's what you picked, it has your name all over it. Or did you pick Blank Manor or one of the other homes I left you?" Sirius trailed off hearing strange noises coming from Harry, it sounded like he was choking and laughing at the same time. Now what was wrong with the boy? "Harry, what's wrong?"

His godson turned those big emerald eyes his way and started sputtering out angry words, "Potter Manor? Cottage? Inheritance? My mum? What the fuck are you talking about?" And then in a smaller whisper a question could be heard, "My mum left me something?". But before anyone could say anything, Harry swayed a bit and promptly fainted.

* * *

His fainting caused the shield he put up to protect his cousin and friends to fall, letting them rush over to him. The others looked at them confused, almost as if they forgot about them. Remus knowing how close Harry had gotten to the three of them, he thought they might have some answers.

"Neville, why did Harry seem confused about his inheritance, do you know?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he seemed confused because he didn't know about it. If he did he would have left here, and talked to us about it. Especially if he found out more information about his mother. It was one of his favorite past times, wondering about her, making up stuff about her, like her favorite foods, stuff like that. He carries a small photo of her everywhere he goes, he says it makes it feel like she's still with him all the time. He needed a mum more than anyone. No, if Harry knew, he wouldn't have been able to not tell us." Luna and Dudley nodded their heads, agreeing with what he said.

"Albus said he told Harry everything his parents left him when he was fourteen but Harry told him he wasn't ready to take on such a large estate while still in school. I thought by the time Harry turned sixteen, he would have changed his mind. Do you think that maybe Harry just kept a few things to himself?" Remus asked gently, not wanting to offend their feelings.

Luna went to reply but before she got the chance to, a weak sounding voice answered instead, "The headmaster didn't tell me any of that, I had no idea. Why didn't he tell me?"

Lucius Malfoy stepped in before anyone else could get a word in, "Mr. Potter, if I may?" Seeing his cautious nod, he continued, "It's very late already and what my family and I have to discuss with you might take some time. May I suggest that we spell this room bigger, transfigure enough beds for everyone and try to get a good night's rest first? In the morning, you can go to Gringotts to settle everything, and then maybe after that we can sit down and talk. Is this acceptable to you?."

The poor boy looked so confused that Lucius felt he had to say something. He knew there was no way what his family had to discuss would be welcomed in the state the boys mind was in now. Maybe after seeing that his parents did leave him something, going to a house they actually lived in, the boy would be happier. Or at the very least, more agreeable to what the Malfoy's had in store, it wouldn't be an easy conversation after all. Lucius knew it was low to use his emotions like that after just getting his godfather back, but with everything he had at stake he pushed those thoughts out of his head and used them to his advantage. He was after all, a Slytherin.

Right before everyone's eyes, Harry seemed to deflate. He stood up on shaking legs while running a hand through his hair, making it even more unruly. He took a few deep breaths and nodded his head.

"Yes, right, I agree. It's late, let's call it a night. I am sorry, Lady Malfoy, that I don't have better rooms to put you in for the night. Not everyone has to stay down here though, you and your husband may stay in my aunt's room, Snape can have the extra bedroom. Siri and Remus if they don't mind can stay down here and since we had already planned on enlarging my bedroom to fit Luna and Neville in with me, I guess Malfoy - er, Draco can bunk with us. Is that acceptable for everyone?"

Everyone agreed, and was shown where they would sleep and offered anything they might need. The youngest of them then went upstairs into Harry's bedroom, stopping just outside the closed door while Harry closed his eyes, concentrated and said a few words under his breath. He paused before opening the door, looking over his shoulder at the others, "I already had this room in mind so I kept it, just added another bed for Malfoy. I'm sorry we won't get to use it other than to sleep in, but I promise that where ever we go with Siri and Remus tomorrow I'll make another room like this for us." With a small smile he twisted the door knob open, swung his arms open and said "Welcome to Harry's bedroom home theater!"

"Oh Harry, you did it! I was so hoping you'd let us watch a movie or two, they sounded so amazing when you explained them to us!" Luna was clapping her hands together while twirling around the room, taking everything in.

The room had a strip of red carpet starting at the door, going down the middle of the room that lead up to each bed. Four gigantic beds, each with thick beautiful black blankets adorned with dozens of soft looking white pillows lined one wall. Across from them on the wall hung some kind of Muggle device (a television to view the movies on, Harry explained) with long columns of speakers on either side of it, on a low table in front of that was a few more Muggle devices and stacks of something else (the dvd player and movies, they were told).

But what had Neville happy was on the other side of the room, near the door. He knew what it was from having Harry describe it - a popcorn machine! He couldn't want to try that, or any of the other treats alongside. He hoped Harry would be able to really make all of this again, it would be a blast. Malfoy hadn't moved that much into the room, he looked out of place and very confused. Luna took pity on him and told him what everything was that she could recall from the descriptions Harry told her, to Harry's confusion Malfoy didn't sneer or say one bad thing about Luna or any of the Muggle things. If Malfoy was too tired to sneer at Muggle things, it must be just very late and time for bed. Promising again that they would watch a movie soon he told everyone it was time for lights out, they all got into bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

In the spare bedroom near them Professor Snape was also getting ready for sleep, but was unable to stop thinking about the cupboard downstairs and what Potter had said. If he really had been abused, that meant Albus knew, and if Albus knew why was the boy sent back here? He wasn't even going to start trying to figure out the physical changes in the boy, or in the power he had shown. He would just observe Potter for right now, years of being a spy made it easy to sit back and watch people, people had a way of speaking more with their bodies and facial expression than with words.

Downstairs Remus Lupin was watching Sirius Black pace back and forth in front of the bed he had just transfigured, muttering about 'pup', 'abused', 'ablus bloody dumbledore', and the one that was repeated every few moments 'that fucking small cupboard'. When Sirius finally stopped pacing, he walked over to the very same cupboard under the stairs he was muttering about, to sink down to his knees in front of it. He moaned as he looked inside, the more he took it all in, the more he was sure that this was where his precious pup grew up, abused, forgotten about, and not happy and safe like he was told by the Order a few years back, when he wanted Harry to stay with him during the holidays. The past two days - coming back from the veil, being told he missed out on two years of Remus and Harry's life, seeing them both again, talking with the Malfoy family, being in this Muggle house and seeing this cupboard - it was all too much for him, so when Remus came over to him and walked him over to the bed, he collapsed on it with him and let the werewolf hold him while he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Harry woke before the others and he quietly made his way downstairs towards the kitchen. He started some coffee and some water to boil for tea, while trying to find something he could make that would feed everyone. With a shrug of his shoulders, he went about making some scones and apple muffins, if it wasn't enough they could stop to get something more in Diagon Alley before the visit to Gringotts. A small sigh left his lips, he didn't want to start thinking about the bank just yet. He had no clue what was going on, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he found out. And then he had to deal with whatever the Malfoys wanted, which, he could bet, would not be good either. It was shaping up to be a very long day.

If Harry only knew just what kind of day he was about to have, he might have stayed in bed, watching movies with his friends and cousin.

Harry had finished making breakfast, made the table large enough for everyone, and had just sat down to read the Daily Prophet with a cup of tea half drank next to his elbow when the others came in. He stood up and waved his hand around, "It's not much but I'm afraid we didn't have many choices for breakfast for this many people."

Snape just grunted and made his way to the coffee while everyone else had tea. They had just sat down when an owl came in to land right on Harry's muffin, he took the letter with a groan and looked to his two best friends and cousin.

"Well it's time again, get your bets in guys." The adults (minus Remus) and Draco looked at Harry strangely, but said nothing as the others started to speak up.

"One galleon says he lets you know how 'he's just not ready for anything serious right now', but that he wants to owl you again for something casual." Neville put in his bet.

"Oh no, I thought this one was nice. One galleon on him asking for another date!" Luna said happily.

By now the others either had smiles on their faces or looked on in horror, are they really betting on Harry's love life?

"Well cub, my bet is always the same. One galleon for a marriage proposal." Remus had to make sure he got his in, half the time he won and wasn't going to give it up just yet.

"I'll change mine this time, I didn't like that one. Five pounds says he admits to having a fun time, but really just wanted to brag about having the "Saviour" in bed. I really thought he was a total bastard." Dudley had hated that wizard, something just seemed off about him.

"Dudley! We have a lady present!" Harry chided his cousin gently. "I'm sorry Lady Malfoy, please excuse my cousin. He doesn't have the best manners."

But Narcissa seemed amused by it all, "It's ok, Mr. Potter, we intruded on your birthday celebration last night after all. It is you that should excuse us. I must admit to being curious, what is it exactly you are betting on? I mean, it's not fair, how are we to bet, if we don't know?" She said with a gentle smile.

Harry's jaw dropped. Was Lady Malfoy making a joke? And asking about their normal betting routine? Well, he had to be dreaming, and if he was, he saw no harm in letting her know.

"Well, these fools here take bets on my love life, anything and everything that happens in it. Would you like to place a bet yourself, madam?" She shook her head, content with just watching to see what happened.

"Come on Harry, open it already!"

"Merlin, Nev, you act like this is for you or something. Hold your Thestrals already." Harry tried to act cheerful but inside he was really a wreck. Would this one be like the others? Was he really that untouchable since he was some kind of wizard celebrity? It wasn't fair, he wanted someone to call his own just like everyone else. Trying to make sure his hands didn't shake, he opened it to read the short letter inside.

"Well, everyone, I guess you split it between Nev and Dudley this time. Sorry, please excuse me, I forgot something upstairs." He let the letter fall to the table and left the room in a rush.

Neville got up to walk to the place Harry was just sitting to pick up the letter he left behind. He read the words and almost started to curse when he remembered they had a lady with them. Instead he growled out, "I hope I see him alone someday, he'll wish he never laid eyes on Harry!" Sirius grabbed the letter out of the teenager's hands and started to read out loud-

_"Dearest Harry, "_

"No, Mr. Black, don't! Harry will be so embarrassed!" But try as he might, Neville was unable to grab the letter back from the tall man and he was able to finish.

_"I very much enjoyed our time together but, while it was fun, I've decided that I'm just not able to commit to any one person at this present time. If you are interested in just something casual, please owl me back, I'd love spending more time with the great and gorgeous wizard Saviour."_

_Waiting to hear from you,_

_Thomas Pearson_

You could hear a pin drop as Sirius finished, no one moved or made a sound for several minutes.

"Kids, how often does my godson get letters like this?" No one really wanted to answer him, I mean who would want to tell something to Sirius Black that might anger him?

Dudley bit the bullet: "Ever since he started dating, this happens every single time he goes out with someone. They all seem to either just want to be seen with him, or they want something from him. He hasn't caught a break yet. He acts like it doesn't bother him, but we all know it really does. He covers it well by the bets and laughs. Maybe we shouldn't allow it but we do anyways, it's hard to get Harry to laugh these days."

No one even got to reply as Harry could be heard coming back down. Sirius quickly put the letter back down and tried to clear his face of the upset expression he knew he had. Harry walked back in, not knowing just what happened, and starting talking right away.

"Right, so how about this. The Malfoys and Snape came to talk about something correct? He noticed their nods before finishing, "And last night, you said my mum and dad left me a Manor, Siri? So how about we all just go to the bank, get a Portkey to it and talk once we arrive? That way we won't have to go, come back here, and then go to the manor, it will save some time."

Sirius had doubts since he was unsure what was going to happen at the bank but he was still shaken at the letter Harry got and the knowledge that it wasn't the first, so he just went along with his godson's plan. However Harry wasn't done, "Since Luna and Neville planned on staying with me for a few days, they will come too. And I'm not leaving Dudley behind, he'll be home alone here for another few weeks. I don't want to give up my time with them for anything. Guys, go pack your stuff, be ready to leave soon."

"But Harry, your cousin is a Muggle, he might not be comfy in Diagon Alley."

"Oh no Mr. Black, Dudley isn't a Mu-" Harry slapped his hand over Luna's mouth, "We're just going to go get packed, be right back!" Harry said as he dragged her out of the kitchen. Sirius and surprisingly Snape raised their eyebrows at that but didn't comment. Turning around, the Animagus faced the others, "Well, does the plan sound decent to everyone?"

Snape sneered but nodded his head, Draco and his parents all nodded their approval as well.

"Great, then we just wait for the kids to pack up and off to Gringotts we go!"

"Harry, we can Apparate out of here right?" At Harry's nod Remus set to pair the teenagers off with adults. Draco was to go with his father, Luna with himself, Neville with Sirius. He was about to put Harry with Snape and offer to take his cousin as well when Harry spoke up. "I can take my cousin Remus, we'll meet you in the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron. But may I suggest everyone wear their hoods up? It might not be good for people to see us with the Malfoys. No offense."

"Potter, what about yourself? It's still not safe for you to be seen running around." Professor Snape said his first words of the morning.

"Aww, Sir, are you worried about me? No need, my cousin and I will be well glamoured." Harry said with a smirk towards the professor seeing his sneer. "See you guys there!" With that, Harry grabbed his cousin and spun away.

"Well I guess that's that. Everyone ready? Good, let's go. See you in the Leaky Cauldron." Remus said and left with Luna. Sirius let the others leave before taking a hold of the Neville boy and leaving as well.

A short time later they all walked into Diagon Alley together and made their way towards Gringotts. Harry always stopped to read the words on the big doors before walking in, the words always made him feel safe for some reason.

_" Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

He finished reading and pushed open the doors, leading the others inside. He couldn't help but feel a small bit of unease, unsure of what it was, but knowing something major was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Dudley both felt magic wash over them as they returned to normal. Seeing Dudley's confused face, Harry explained that glamours weren't allowed in the bank and they had charms in place to take them down but would be put back on once they left. Walking into the bank, the group could tell it was a very busy morning for the goblins, as the bank was very crowded even with the early hour. They made their way to stand in line when Harry separated from them because he saw someone he hadn't seen in a while.

"Griphook! Hello, how are you doing?" Harry brightly exclaimed.

Said goblin stared at the young wizard in surprise. "Mr. Potter, how did you know it was me?"

Nervous now, Harry wondered if he made some kind of mistake. "Well being the first goblin I had the pleasure of speaking to when I first came into the wizarding world, it stands to reason I'd remember you, right?" Harry had a bright smile on his face as he finished. He really did enjoy that first visit to the bank, seeing the goblins and going down in the cart, it had been such a thrill!

"Mr. Potter, you are a very strange wizard indeed." Griphook shook his head, strange indeed. The two talked for a few minutes more, while those in Harry's group waited back in line for him.

Shortly after Harry had walked away, the others noticed that those in front of them seemed to be talking about Harry himself. They all stopped in to listen, wondering if it was someone they should watch out for or not.

"I'm telling you, I really was out with Harry Potter! Dinner with him was amazing but let me tell you, the man is outstanding in the bedroom, the way he moved! Dear Merlin it was like he was born for it. I hope he agrees to see me again, I've been talking with a reporter and I told her I'd give her the details of the next date location. Can you see it now? Me on the cover of the Daily Prophet, on the Wizard Saviour's arm!" A short blond bloke told his companions while laughing.

One of the other males with him was shaking his head, "I'm not sure that is such a good idea, Thomas, I don't think that will end well."

"Who cares if it ends well, I'll still be seen on his arm! It will be a huge step up for me and my family." The young man named Thomas replied greedily.

Harry's group stood in silence up to that point, then as they got over their astonishment, out came an explosion of angry words.

"Oh for shame! Honestly, how some families in the wizard world act are beyond my understanding!" Lady Malfoy was mad enough to spit, if she wasn't a lady, that is. How dare this young man speak of such a private encounter in public like that!

"Well dear, it just goes to show you, some families truly are better than others." Her husband sneered out.

"Thomas, are you Thomas Pearson?" The young man in question nodded and caught a fist to the nose by a very angry Sirius Black. "What gives you the right to say those things about my godson? You vile, worthless piece of scum! You will not get anywhere near him again, I can promise you that!" This was backed up by Remus, whose werewolf was close to the surface, his eyes having a slight amber tint to them.

Harry, hearing his godfathers' raised voice, rushed over to see what was happening. "Siri, what's going on? Calm down, it's all -" But whatever else Harry had to say died on his lips as he took notice of who was getting yelled at. He squared his shoulders back, let his eyes turn cold and stared at the young man he had just gotten an owl from that morning.

"Thomas. Fancy seeing you here. May I introduce you to my family? This is my godfather, Sirius Black, you know, he's the one from Azkaban? He tends to be a tiny bit overprotective of me, so maybe you should not say anything that might offend him. And over here is Remus Lupin, you remember him from the papers right? The werewolf? He's like another godfather to me, I'd hate to see what happened to anyone that angered me in front of him. They both can tend to be quite well, murderous, you see. May I suggest you forget you even knew me? Yes, I do think that would be best, don't you?" Harry was hardly able to keep the grin off his face from the joy he felt at telling Thomas off, but oh was it worth it when the man stuttered out apologies and fled the bank in terror.

Unable to hold it in any longer Harry laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes, "Oh man, that felt great!"

Sirius looked at his godson in horror, "Harry, he was saying such nasty things about you and all you can do is laugh? What in the world has gotten into you?"

Harry tried to control his laughter long enough to answer him, "I honestly have no idea what he said, but I can take a guess. Let me see- he bragged about being with me while he couldn't wait to set up something to be seen on my arm. Is that about right? It's nothing new, Siri, everyone wants to be seen with the great Harry Potter, didn't you know?" Harry's tone turned bitter towards the end, but he kept talking. "They all want a piece of me, a favour, a touch, sometimes even an article of clothing, or just the 'honor' of being my friend. It's nothing new."

The Malfoy's all looked at each other at this, feeling guilty. A small amount of uncertainty crept into their minds at hearing how Harry felt about people needing him for something. They could only hope now that they would be still able to follow the plan they had, without the young wizard feeling that they only wanted to use him.

The line had gotten shorter as Harry ranted, by the time he was done it was their turn. Harry let Sirius do all the talking, he knew and trusted his godfather enough to get everything fixed.

"Hello, we'd like to speak with the head goblins for the Black and Potter vaults please." Sirius was given a very strange look, but followed the goblin towards the back to a larger room. They got told to sit down and wait, someone would be in to see them soon.

The adults glanced at each other, all thinking the same thing. This wasn't normal, if you wanted to speak to the goblin in charge of your vaults you normally went into their office. This room was too large to belong to just a vault head goblin. They knew they'd get no answers standing, so sat down closest to the desk. Harry led the teenagers over to a small section of chairs a few feet away, close enough to hear the adults if needed, but still far enough away not to have to pay attention.

"Malfoy, come sit with us, this is going to be boring I'm sure." Harry didn't think he'd ever spoken to the blond boy before on such civil terms, but Malfoy seemed different out of school. He had yet to say one rude thing in that snotty stuck up voice of his. Maybe he just acted like a prat in school to show off in front of his house. Harry shrugged to himself, who knew.

But Malfoy looked at him like he lost his mind. "Potter, why are you just going to sit here? They will be talking about you and any vaults you have. Don't you think that's important enough for you to be over here with them?"

Harry waved a hand causally in the direction of his godfather, "Nah, my godfather along with Remus will take care of it all. I'm going to just sit back, relax and let them fix everything like they said they would." He didn't seem to mind at all and dropped down into a large brown overstuffed chair, gently smiling at Luna when she glided over to sit at his feet and rested her head on his knee. Neville laughed at them and sat in another chair near them, Dudley plopped himself down in the chair close to Neville, leaving the last one, and the one closest to Harry, for Draco which he sat down in slowly in, while watching Luna and Harry, slightly jealous of their closeness.

The adults had just settled themselves down when a door opened and two goblins came in. One goblin stood apart from the rest, he not only carried nothing but he seemed to be dressed better than the other as well. He marched up to the large oak desk and cleared his throat for attention.

"Hello, I'm Ragnok, Gringotts' head goblin. I was told you wanted to see the head of the Potter accounts, can I ask why? Just yesterday Mr Potter's magical guardian came in to sign all the papers needed. Did we by chance miss somethi- Oh, well this is news. Sirius Black. I was told you died. In fact we already finished moving all of your accounts as per your will. I will personally make sure that gets fixed right away."

Sirius didn't care about that right now, "Fine, do that. But onto more important things. I'm very interested in who Harry's guardian is. I'm his godfather and I think I would remember signing something, not to mention I would have done it with him here!" Sirius was very upset, he could tell something was wrong, very wrong. He didn't like it one bit.

Luck was on Ragnok's side that day, for Sirius Black never got around to finishing his rant. A side door banged open and a goblin came in at a full run, almost not stopping before he collided with the head goblins desk, holding some kind of blue sphere in his hands.

"Sir! Sir! I must beg your pardon at this interruption but I was working down in the family sphere room when this one started screaming that she could feel her son, and demanded to come and see him this instant before she hexed us with boils larger than our heads! Seeing at who it was and how powerful that family was, we had no doubt she could do it sir, so here. This is for you." The goblin dropped the slightly glowing sphere on the desk and fled from the room.

Both Malfoy's knew what a family sphere was, they had a few themselves. But only the richest families could afford them, so who did this one belong to? Lucius Malfoy caught on faster than the rest, "Oh great Salazar! Her son, the goblin mentioned the person was calling for her son. Is that, could that be- Lily Potter?" His question was answered with gasps as the adults thought about that. Sirius slowly nodded his head, "It very well could be, she loved to threaten us with 'boils larger than our heads' if we teased her too much. But if she had a sphere, why didn't Harry have it before now?"

"And that is what we at Gringotts want to know as well. This is most confusing, most confusing indeed." Ragnok hadn't moved from where he was standing at his desk, as he finished speaking he snapped his fingers silencing the room so no one could overhear, as was the policy for family spheres.

No one wanted to go and tell Harry he might be about to see his mother for the first time in over 15 years, some of them could hardly picture it themselves. Sirius turned pleading eyes to Remus, silently asking him to go. Looking like he had aged years older in a few short time, the werewolf made his way over to the teenagers, stopping next to Harry.

"Harry," Remus' voice broke so he tried cleared his throat and trying again, "Harry, we need you to come over here to the desk please." Harry glanced up, recognizing the tone Remus had used. The man hardly used it, so when it did you best take notice and do what he says. Harry felt uneasy as he moved to go over with the adults, turning he motioned to the other teenagers to join him. Whatever it was, he had a feeling he would want his friends with him, and Malfoy shouldn't sit alone when even his parents were over here. The goblin waved his hand and the chairs they had been using came over again, but they didn't take the same setting arrangements. Draco went to stand near his parents, Neville sat in one chair and Harry in the other, with Luna sitting on the arm rest to his chair and Dudley standing behind him.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Ragnok and I'm afraid to tell you that we, at Gringotts, have made a huge mistake. One that we will get to the bottom of before this week is out, rest assured!"

"Excuse me, but maybe my family and I should leave the room and wait for Mr. Potter outside. This is rather private, after all." Lady Malfoy was gripping her husband's hand tight as she asked about leaving. She didn't feel right about staying, they should have waited someplace else.

"My apologizes to you madam, and to you Mr. Potter as well, but no one can leave this room until we are finished. When a family sphere is in a room, the room is always spelled. Mr. Potter I'm sure you would want this to be private but the most I can do for you is a privacy bubble separate from us, if you wish it." Ragnok waited for a nod of confirmation from the teen and walked around the desk towards him. "This Mr. Potter is for you. Do you know what to do?"

"N-No. You said family sphere. Is it from my family?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. This sphere was made by Lily Potter, especially for you."

Hearing his mother's name, Harry jumped up and grabbed the sphere with shaking hands. "Well, what do I do? How do I use it? What is it?"

"Well, actually Lord Malfoy might be best to explain its use, I know he has a few in his home. We goblins only help make them and hold them. Lord Malfoy, would you care to help him understand?"

Everyone turned towards the man, waiting to see what he would say. With a small bow, Lucius stepped forward.

"Mr. Potter, a family sphere is something quite special, you should feel honoured to have one. Most families can't afford to have one made, they are very, very expensive. To make one, a person has to give up a fourth of their magic, as well as a few other things, but we won't get into the potion part, if you want I can explain that to you at a later time, or Professor Snape can. You have seen magical portraits, correct?" He paused to make sure he was being followed so far, "Well, like a portrait a sphere will hold the memories of the person making it, but unlike portraits, spheres can do much more. If a person makes a sphere and then dies, part of that person lives on in the sphere. Not as a ghost, but not really alive either. They are able to understand some of the things happening in people's lives, those they named in their will. In a way, they can act as guides, they can help you see things, offer advice, it all depends on the person and what they need. For example- my grandfather died when my father was very young, and he offered my father advice with money because he wasn't able to teach him much before he had passed on. It's different for everyone." Lucius stopped talking as he noticed hardly anyone was paying him any attention, everyone had eyes on the only Potter left.

No one said anything, they all just watched as Harry fell back into his chair with the sphere held tightly in his hands. Looking much shaken he glanced up at the surrounding people, "What do I do now?"

Taking pity on the young man, Lucius once again spoke up. "Mr. Potter, it's quite simple. Hold the sphere in one hand, while with the other take your wand out, tap it on the sphere and say 'The Potter Heir wishes to speak with you'. That is the standard first password, later on in private you can pick another one to use."

Trying to keep his excitement down, Harry took his wand out to do as he was told. He spoke clearly, tapped the sphere, but nothing happened. He frowned and tried again, getting confused when nothing happened. After trying a third time, getting the same response he started to get upset. He glared over at the goblin, only to see the goblin looking confused and slightly upset as well.

"Mr. Potter, I apologize if this question is seems rude, but I must ask it as I cannot think of any other reason for it not to be working. You did listen to your parents' will the first time you came into Gringotts, didn't you?" The goblin seemed to not want to hear the answer, but needed to anyway.

Harry stared blankly at the question, "Um, well I didn't listen to anything, no. But when I first came here I was brought to my vault, vault number 687, is that what you mean?"

Ragnok couldn't remember ever being so nervous standing in front of a wizard before. "Mr. Potter, on behalf of Gringotts may I offer my sincere apologies for this oversight. I'm not quite sure how this happened but it seems that the head goblins to your vaults have not been doing their jobs, failing to make sure you knew everything you needed to." He finished under his breath so low that only the adults heard him, "May Merlin have mercy on their souls for this, as I sure won't."

The goblin said no more as he walked towards the back wall with a key in hand. After a few spoken words and unlocking it a small door opened up, Ragnok went inside briefly, coming back out with a few thick files. While laying them down on his desk he opened each one slightly to look at the first piece of parchment, after seeing that each one noted the same thing he cleared his throat and look right into Harry's eyes, "Mr. Potter, these are the wills that should have been read the first time you came into our bank. The records in them show that your magical guardian opened and read them three days after your parents' death and left a note that he would take care of everything until you turned 21. I think this is why nothing was said to you on your first visit. He must have had his reasons but whatever they might have been if you wish that these wills be read, I cannot deny you that. Do you wish to hear them?"

Sirius Black stood up, looking very much like the criminal he was accused of. He turned his fierce eyes towards the goblin and all but growled out, "I asked about his magical guardian before, and this time I demand you answer me. Tell me now, who is it? I'm his legal godfather so you tell me, just who has taken over my godson's account?"

Harry looked thoughtful and then angry as he thought about it. He had a pretty good idea of who it was but he desperately hoped he was wrong. As he stood to walk over to his godfather he started speaking, "If it wasn't Sirius I can only think of one person that would try to take control of my accounts. The same person that has had control of my entire life since Voldemort killed my parents. It lists Albus Dumbledore as my magical guardian, doesn't it Ragnok?" He didn't acknowledge the questions being asked behind him or the look of complete outrage on Remus' face, instead keeping his eyes only on Ragnok waiting for his response.

"Yes, he said that it was stated in your parents will that he was to look over you and all your estates until a later time when you would be ready."

Harry was already starting to get tired and the day was only beginning. He felt a headache coming on. Rubbing his temples he asked, "Do you think it would be possible if we fought over my magical guardian later since it doesn't really matter as I'm 17 now? I'd much rather listen to the wills now please." The brunette haired teen sat down, somewhat anxious to hear his parents will.

Sirius looked like he very much wanted to continue but his godson was correct, he was 17 now and was legally an adult, it didn't matter any longer. He pulled a chair closer to Harry to sit near him while they listened, just in case he needed him. Ragnok made sure those still standing took seats as well before tapping a large file with one finger, then stepping back as mist came up from it, spreading out over his desk to the front of it where it started to take the form of a person. The form didn't seem to take the shape of any one person but it seemed like it was a witch and when it started to speak it was proven that in fact it was.

_**"I, Lady Lily Marie Potter-Gryffindor nee Evans, being of sound mind and body do declare this to be my last Will. I revoke all wills previously made by me or signed with my name."**_

No one moved, no one dared to breathe when the mist paused_. "Lady Potter-Gryffindor?"_ Was the thought in everyone's mind.

* * *

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the current headmaster's room, loud noises could be heard as the monitoring crystals Albus Dumbledore had on Harry Potter spun wildly on their stands before falling off to shatter on the floor. The aging wizard stood faster than his aching knees should have allowed him to and rushed over to the crystals to see which ones broke. He was shocked that the ones watching over the wards had changed, someone had added to the ones he put in place. The other crystal that fell was the one that would alert him to bursts of strong magic in the home. Those two breaking at the same time was very worrying, Albus knew he had to get over to Privet Drive right away. As headmaster he was allowed to Apparate in and out of the school and its grounds, something he took advantage of now to get to Harry's house quickly.

At the Muggle house Harry grew up in Albus found no one home, in his worry he didn't take the time to think about casting spells to see who added to the wards or who had been in the house, instead he turned around and Apparated to Grimmauld Place, where some of the members in the Order of the Phoenix were already staying. He needed to call a meeting right away.

Less than an hour later the kitchen at Grimmauld Place was full with wizards and witches sitting and standing around the very full table. Everyone was chatting and catching up on gossip while they waited for the last members to come. A few last members came through the fire place and Albus stepped up to the head of the table and waited to get everyone's attention. It didn't take long as this wasn't a scheduled meeting, and all wondered what happened. They didn't have to take long to find out.

"Harry Potter is missing. That's what this meeting was called for, but then I also received word that the whole Malfoy family has gone missing as well. They might not be related but we don't want to take any chances. Has anyone had any word from Harry, or maybe knows where he is?" Albus appeared shaken at the news, looking to the younger of the members as if he was hoping that maybe this was a misunderstanding and the boy just went someplace without telling an adult. But most of younger members just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sorry headmaster, we have no idea where he could be." Ron Weasley said. He turned towards one of his brothers as he heard them try to cover up a snort. "Oi! You got something to say?"

His older twin brothers glanced at one another and seemed to have a short silent conversation. One spoke up, "No mate, just had something caught in my throat."

With his annoying twinkle present in his eyes, he smiled down at the boys. "Now, now boys, let's not fight among ourselves. Now is the time to come together to try and find out where Harry is. Does anyone else have any ideas on where he might have gone, or who he might be with?" Albus stepped back from the head of the table and waiting to hear what the others said. Hopefully one of them had some kind of idea. But luck was not on his side tonight, as even hours later no one was any closer on finding out where he might be. Moreover, unfortunately for them, the wizard who was supposed to be watching his aunt and uncle's home had passed out drunk shortly after arriving at his post.

Not getting anywhere by standing around the kitchen table most of the Order made plans to go out looking for the teenager, while the others had orders to watch his aunt's home, the nearby gym he went to and a few other places. They reached an agreement to get together the next night unless something was found out before then. As everyone was busy, no one seemed to notice that a few of the members didn't seem as worried or upset as the others. Just as no one noticed when they all whispered their own plans to each other and left before everyone else. After all, they had a missing wizard to find, now didn't they?


	4. Chapter 4

_**"I, Lady Lily Marie Potter-Gryffindor nee Evans, being of sound mind and body do declare this to be my last Will. I revoke all wills previously made by me or signed with my name."**_

* * *

Before anyone could say anything, more mist started spreading over the desk as another form started to take shape and as one they all leaned forward to listen as a clear, loud wizard voice boomed out,

**"I, Lord James Nicholas Potter-Gryffindor, being of sound mind and body do declare this to be my last Will. I revoke all wills previously made by me or signed with my name.**

**Hello son. If both of us are together, that means your mother was correct and her visions will come to pass. We had hoped so much that we might be able to change what she saw, that we would have raised you, our beautiful son, together, that he was brought up loved and cherished. But she told me that this vision would not be changing like others had, this one only had one outcome- the one with us dying by the hands of a mad man and our son growing up abused and unwanted. Knowing this we made plans so that at least on the day you turned seventeen you would know the truth, the whole truth, not the half-lies and made up stories that people told you. Harry, I know most of this will be very difficult for you to hear but try to listen to everything your mother has to say before storming off in anger, please for your old man?**

**I know she will explain it to you, but I wanted you to hear from it from me as well. I'm very sorry that you don't have a sphere from me, I know there will be times where you wish you could speak to me and I wish with all my heart son that I could answer. But I had other important things to do with my magic and I just didn't have enough left over to power a family sphere. I don't regret it, not for one second, because I was able to save your life with my magic. Your mother and I had a choice, only one of us could keep enough magic to power a sphere and as much as I wanted it to be me, I couldn't ask your mother to give up the chance to see and talk to you again. I love you both so much that I can honestly say, that with her brains, she will be the better help to you, your family and your friends in the years to come. You'll understand soon that for your children, you will do anything and everything for them. Even when it means you get hurt in the process. Because they, and your husband, will be the most important people in your life and you only want the best for the ones you love. **

**Since I made the choice not to make a sphere I'm going to use this will to give you some words of advice and bits of wisdom, I thought you might like more if you heard it from my voice rather than reading it in the form of a letter. Whether you use any of it or none of it, is up to you but I do hope some of it helps.**

**Anything is possible if you treat people with respect, work hard and do your best.**

**There's a lot of ignorance in this world son, don't contribute to it!**

**You have only three things in this life that really matter: Your health, your family, and your name. If you ruin any one of those, you will have nothing.**

**When it's your fault, own up to it and take the blame. Then try to fix your mistake and learn from it.**

**Never take what you yourself would never give.**

**When you and your husband are expecting, treat him better than normal. Remember, this is the man who will be giving you your sons and daughters, make sure he knows each and ever day how much you appreciate that and him. **

**And yes, I said husband. Your mother and I know of your preferences, we are ok with it, who you love doesn't change how much we love you.**

**Keep an extra set of pillows and blankets in your study, for the nights you screw up so badly that your husband kicks you out of your bed. And when it does happen, say your sorry first thing the next morning along with breakfast in bed.**

**Take time to enjoy the little things in life. If you find a hobby you love to do, do it as often as you can.**

**Laugh often and laugh loudly. If you ever forget how, go to Padfoot and Moony, they will help you remember. But don't be like me Harry, never laugh at another's expense. It doesn't make you the better man.**

**I was so happy when your mother told me she was giving me a son, I couldn't wait to hold you. And that first time I did, I cried, you were such a beautiful boy Harry. If you are anything like the young man your mother has shown me from her visions, you are an even more beautiful young man- inside and out. I'm so proud of you son, so very proud. I love you Harry, never forget that.**

**Now onto the fun stuff! Kidding son, I know the above words will always mean more to you than anything else we could leave you. But the law still states that we have to lay it all out clear and simple. So here we go.**

**To Remus J. Lupin, we leave the cottage in the woods behind Potter Manor that you love so much and five million galleons. Lily also leaves you copies of all her books, they are in the Evans vault- vault number 647.**

**To Sirius O. Black, since you are in no shortage of houses you understand why we don't leave you one. The same goes for gold. Instead we leave you with our memories showing that we did not use you as our secret keeper. Have Harry use them to prove your innocence. We also leave you our son, take care of him Padfoot. He will always need you near so never leave him again if you can help it.**

**To Severus T. Snape, I know right now you might be confused as to what we would leave you, but that will be explained shortly. We leave you all of Lily's potions notebooks in the Evans vault, and five million galleons.**

**To Lord and Lady Malfoy, you also might be wondering why we are leaving you something, that will also be explained soon. Since you had to leave your home, we leave you a Manor near the Potter Manor that Ragnok will give you the location to, as well as twenty-five million galleons. It may seem like a lot but Lily was unable to see if the ministry ever unlocked your vaults or not. If they do, well, the gold is yours to do with what you wish.**

**To our nephew Dudley Dursley, we leave you with ten million galleons in the wizard world as well as five million pounds in a bank in London. Ragnok can give you all the details and can transfer the money to any bank you wish. While we don't like the way you treated our son before now, we respect that you made amends and have both worked past it. Don't let your father's way of thinking ruin the life you can have. Take this money and choose your own path. Be than man you want to be, not what they think you should be.**

**We leave everything else to our Heir, Harry James Potter-Gryffindor to do with as he pleases. If he wishes to donate it all and renounce all the titles, while not what we want for him, we wish for his decisions to be followed. Harry, I leave the rest to your mother to explain, she will surely have my head if I leave nothing for her. Goodbye my son, I love you."**

With those last words the mist slowly retracted to where ever it came from, making everyone's attention not on it any longer but instead on the young man whose head was bowed and his body shaking as he silently cried his heart out. Sirius got up to kneel in front of Harry's chair intending to pull the younger man into a hug but before he could, he found himself with a lap full of Harry as his godson clung to him, crying even harder. Sirius just hugged the boy tight as tears fell from his own eyes to cry with him. After their shirts were soaked and they had no more tears left in them, Harry finally spoke up, "Was that really my dads voice Siri?"

"Yeah pup, it sure was."

Some sniffles and then, "Siri, are we done yet? I'd like to go home now."

"Oh pup, no I don't think we are quite finished just yet. But I promise as soon as we are, we will go to which ever house you choose ok?"

That was the wrong answer as Harry pushed away from the man to get out of his arms, shoving the man back with his hands and magic at the same time. His magic was reacting to his emotions, causing him to push the man harder than needed, making Sirius slam into the wall behind them with a loud crack. "No!" shouted Harry, "I want to go home now. I don't want to be here any longer, I can't do this!" Luna being the brave girl she was, gestured with one hand for Remus to go check on Sirius while she moved slowly towards Harry to everyone's amazement.

"Harry, look at me." She said in her soft, sweet voice. It always calmed Harry down and it looked like today was no different from any other time. "Harry, I know this is difficult for you, but you really should see what your mum has to say. Don't you want to hear her voice again? You can ask you all those questions you have. I promise I will sit right next to you the whole time and when you need a break I will make sure you get one. Is that alright with you?"

"Luna, I don't think I can do this. I'm so confused. Half of the stuff my dad said doesn't even make sense. I mean why the fuck did he leave Snape something? And what visions did my mum have?"

Casting an apologetic look to their potions professor, the shy Ravenclaw kept going. "Well we won't know why they did what they did unless we hear it from your mum, she will let us know. Remember what your dad said? He said to listen to everything your mum had to say before storming off in anger. You wouldn't want to not listen to your father's last words would you?" She knew it was low to bring up, but she hoped it would do the trick. She was right. She watched Harry stand up straighter and wipe down his face. He grabbed her by the arm, went back to his seat and dragged her into his lap. "Your right. He did say that. But you are staying with me and when I need a break, remember what you promised me." Luna nodded and hugged Harry, not making a sound of protest when his arms tightened a bit too much around her.

The others in the room didn't know what to think, say or do, everyone was in different stages of shock, grief and confusion. This was turning out to be some day.

Harry, having calmed down a bit remembered with shame how hard he pushed his godfather away and glanced sheepishly at him from behind his bangs. "Um, Siri? Are you ok? I'm sorry"

"Of course Pup, don't you worry your pretty head over me. I'm fine." He looked over at his godson fondly, with a small smile on his face. He was worried about his godson, this was almost too much for him to take in at once, how on earth was Harry taking this all?

"Well, now that that's settled let's see what my mum has to say. No point in putting it off any longer." He unwrapped his arms from around Luna to grab his wand and the sphere from where he had put it next to his chair when his dad had started to speak. "Here goes nothing." Taking a deep breath and letting it out he stated clearly,

**"The Potter Heir wishes to speak with you."**

Expecting the same kind of mist that the will's used Harry was shocked to his core when standing just in front of him was the woman he looked at everyday from the old wizard photograph that he had carried on him everyday since receiving it.

He looked at her face and looked right into the same brilliantly bright emerald eyes that he saw looking back at himself every time he looked in a mirror. Still in shock he just looked at her, drinking her in as if he was a dying man and she was the last thing he would ever see. Finally he got over his surprise to notice that it was really** her**, he was staring at **his mum**. In his excitement he jumped up, throwing poor Luna to the floor while doing so. But he paid her no mind as he was slowly reaching his hand out as if to touch his mother. He was almost heartbroken when his hand went right through her. That didn't last long as she started to speak, and her first words were nothing like what he was expecting.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Pick up that girl right now, is that how you treat women?" Lily Potter stood with one hand on her hip as she stared back and forth from her son, to his friend that he dumped on the floor.

"Yes ma'am, I mean no ma'am. I mean, what, huh? I haven't seen you since I was a baby and that's the first thing you want to say to me. Really?" Harry was torn between being embarrassed, being upset at himself that he did indeed drop Luna like that, and confused (and slightly happy) that his mum was actually disciplining him.

Sirius, Remus and shockingly enough, Narcissa could all be seen and heard laughing loudly (or in Narcissa's case, softly, behind her hand) at Harry. Harry gave them all a small glare as he turned around to Luna to pick her up.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, what can I do to make it up to you?" He gave her a pout while batting his eyes at her, trying to get her to forgive him. But she only laughed and replied that she was fine and all was forgiven. Flashing a brilliant smile that lit up the room Harry turned back to his mum, excited, scared, nervous and sad all at the same time. She opened her arms as if to bring him closer for a hug and then dropped her hands with a small frown when remembering she was unable to touch him.

"Well son, come closer, let's get a good look at you. My, such a handsome young man!"

"Mum!" He exclaimed with his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

"What? A mother can't tell her only son how handsome he is? That's such a shame. Well then, let's see who all is here. Hmm, yes everyone from the visions I had are here, expect for this lovely young lady with you. Harry, do be a gentleman and introduce us?"

Harry gave Luna a gently shove forward, "Mum this is my favorite gal and best friend, Luna Lovegood. She's a year younger than me, in Ravenclaw and absolutely brilliant!" He spoke with pride, Luna was everything to him. She was an unwavering constant that he was blessed to have in his life, never letting him down but not putting up with any of his crap either.

Luna bent with a small curtsy, offering a timid smile, "Hello. Harry speaks very highly of you, we have talked so much about you. It's such an honor to meet you."

"Such a sweet child. Hello Luna, the pleasure is all mine." Lily said, then looked around the room, ending her gaze at the head goblin, giving him a small bow in which he returned.

"Now, we don't have much time and we have much to discuss. Please everyone, let's all take a seat and I promise all your explanations are coming."

Remarkably enough they all did as she said and all eyes stayed focused on Lily, most with different levels of confusion on their faces.

Lily snapped her fingers and a chair came into view behind her, just as transparent as her, and she moved closer to Harry and sat down. "Harry dear, I promise that after today I will always be here to talk to you and answer all the questions you have for me. But for today I need you to do a few things for me, can you do them without question? I swear that it is needed, so much will be lost if we don't do this."

Harry looked at her with a glassy eyed stare, he took a few seconds to take in what she said, "Do them without question? Well, they won't hurt anyone, will they?"

Lily grimaced, 'None of the things will physically hurt anyone, but emotionally, yes Harry some of the things will be quite painful for most of you. But it is all very much needed. The future of the wizarding world depends on today happened. When I said so much would be lost, I meant it. People will die for foolish reasons, our entire way of life will be taken from us, trust me Harry, there are things you all need to know, you maybe most of all. You don't want anything more hidden from you correct? You want the whole truth? Well this will make it so you know everything."

Harry leaned back to think about it. He did want to know everything, people always seemed to hide things from him, never letting him know the truth not even about his own life. He looked around for help in what he should do.

His cousin was just sitting there taking everything in, he knew he would get no help from Dudley, Dudley would tell him to do whatever his mum asked. Same with Neville and Luna.

As his eyes left Luna and traveled to Sirius he got a nod, seemed his godfather was fine with the plan. Remus gave a small shrug of his shoulders, he would stand behind the choice Harry made.

Lastly he let his eyes fall on the Malfoy family. He thought maybe he shouldn't even care to let them voice their thoughts, but his parents did leave them something in their will. They had to have a reason for that right?

"Mr. Potter, I am curious about why your parents named my wife and I in their will and would like to hear the why. Also what your mother just said about the future of the wizard world has me wanting to hear what she has to say even more. As she said no physical harm will come to my family, we agree to this." Lord Malfoy articulately stated.

Harry didn't even waste time looking at the potions master, he knew Snape would have just sneered at him and said something degrading like normal.

He wasted no more time, he did want to hear why his parents left the Malfoy's stuff, and he wanted to know the whole truth finally. He nodded at his mother, "Ok, I'll do what you need me to."

"Good. Then let's us not waste any more time. Harry, I need you to ask Ragnok for a time distortion spell starting now and lasting until you leave and tell him to take the gold from vault number 17."

"Er, ok. Ragnok, could we have a time distortion spell that lasts until we lease please? Take the cost from vault 17." Harry desperately wanted to ask why they needed it, but had said he wouldn't question anything so he didn't.

"Of course Mr. Potter, I will cast it now and make note to take the gold when we finish up." Ragnok muttered a few words in the goblin language Gobbledegook and cast the spell. The goblin then looked at Harry and Lily asking a silent 'what now?'

Lily seemed relieved that her plans where being put in motion. "Thank you Ragnok, good job Harry. I know you want to know why, I'll answer that question at least. We have tons to go over and a time distortion spell means that for every hour spent in here, only 10 minutes passes outside this room. The goblins can cast the spell for you, for a cost, any time and any where you need it Harry, remember that for later, it will come in handy. Now next I need you to go put your wand on Ragnok's desk and stand in front of him." She waited while he went and did what she instructed. "Now, repeat this. I, Harry James Potter, heir to the ancient and most noble houses of Potter, Black and Gryffindor humbly ask that I be allowed to use my wand and I swear, should I cast any deadly spells I will forever be indebted to you." Gasps could be heard as she finished.

"HARRY NO! Don't do that, you never want to be indebted to a goblin. It's horrible and they could do anything to you. It's been said that some goblins have done some very foul things to wizards in their debt. Lily! How could you tell your son to swear that? Honestly woman!" Sirius, eyes blazing, was seconds away from tearing his godson from this room.

However Harry wasn't paying him any mind, the words his mum had told him to say had penetrated his mind and he did understand them but it was his mum, she wouldn't tell him to do anything that would harm him. He slowly made his way to the desk, as he was passing his godfather he laid a hand on his arm and told him, "It's my mum Siri, if I can't trust her not to hurt me, who can I trust?" Sirius grudgingly conceded his point and allowed Harry to move in front of the desk, watching as he laid his wand down in front of the shocked goblin.

"I, Harry James Potter, heir to the ancient and most noble houses of Potter, Black and Gryffindor humbly ask that I be allowed to use my wand and I swear, should I cast any deadly spells I will forever be indebted to you" A large swirl of golden magic came out of Harry and went into Ragnok. The goblin handed Harry his wand and said back, "I agree to your vow."

Harry was sweating, really hoping he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Lily waited until Harry had made it back to his seat to start talking again.

"I suppose I should start with what started all this. Not long before I was born, before all us adults were born, a prophecy was made. And no, it wasn't the one you all are thinking about. It was another one, one that tied most of us together while outside forces worked hard to force us apart. The summer before we adults started Hogworts a wizard came to visit me, to tell me that one day I would have a child that was meant to do great things and that I needed a special gift to help him. He gave me the gift to **see**. With it I saw visions of my future and used them once I got to school to make the friends I needed to. I'll tell you the rest of the story after I tell you the prophecy." Lily cleared her throat and spoke again.

**"Black and Gryffindor females born in the same month of the same year...**  
**Will birth sons that will rid us of the two greatest evils the world has ever seen...**  
**The sons will be further known by the storm and moon marks upon their bodies...**  
**Both sons will face hardships.. Both sons will have others try to control them, to use them...**  
**The year in which another attempts to take the moon unwillingly, the storm must step in and be bound to the moon forever...**  
**Take heed of the werewolf that calls the storm his own, he and his mate will be among the sons most loyal allies...**  
**Protect the storms seer, for if she is lost, then so is all hope..."**

* * *

I just wanted to add that if anyone was wondering how I came up with the amount of gold, I used an online converter. In case anyone is interested in the amounts or how much it is in a currency you know, feel free to check it out, I'm adding the link to my profile.

Again, Harry Potter is not mine. Only the OC's are and some of the prophecies (like the one above) are.

-wandwaving101


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter (and later on in other chapters) I will use spells, charms, potion names, etc that I have made up using online translators. I don't know Latin so if any words are wrong, I apologize.

Either at the top or the end of those chapters I will make note of what they mean.

Reconstruct Amisit Memorias - reconstruct lost memories  
Coegit Fertility Potion - forced fertility potion

* * *

_previously on Honoring their Sacrifice:_

**"Black and Gryffindor females born in the same month of the same year...**  
**Will birth sons that will rid us of the two greatest evils the world has ever seen...**  
**The sons will be further known by the storm and moon marks upon their bodies...**  
**Both sons will face hardships.. Both sons will have others try to control them, to use them...**  
**The year in which another attempts to take the moon unwillingly, the storm must step in and be bound to the moon forever...**  
**Take heed of the werewolf that calls the storm his own, he and his mate will be among the sons most loyal allies...**  
**Protect the storms seer, for if she is lost, then so is all hope..."**

* * *

Total silence met the end of Lily's words.

But Lily didn't give any of them the time to start talking and discuss the prophecy, instead she spoke up once more.

"Now I am sure that most of you would like nothing more than to start taking apart that prophecy and figuring it out but trust me when I tell you that there are more important things that you need to be told. There isn't any other way to get this started, so I'll just dive right in."

Lily Potter moved glided over to the middle of the room, where she could see all, and in return be seen by all better. She took a moment to look over all the adults, taking them all in with a pained expression.

"Hello my friends, I've missed you so much. I so wish that this didn't have to happen, but it must. I'm so very sorry for the sorrow I'm about to cause you. I hope by the end you remember how much I loved you all, and forgive me." She paused, as if not sure what to say next.

Turning to glance at the teenagers, making sure they paid attention as well, Lily continued.

"At age 11, all of us adults entered Hogwarts at the same time along with Harry's father James and against all protests from others, we started up a friendship. It wasn't long into the first year that I took Narcissa aside and told her the prophecy and that I was sure it was talking about her and I. She agreed with me right away and from that moment on the two of us hardly were seen apart. Some of our friendships turned into relationships, turning into marriages after school." She paused momentarily to take an unneeded breath.

"It was going great for all of us until I became pregnant with Harry. While talking with the Malfoy's about the prophecy, we were overheard by someone who should have never known about it. Unfortunately we got careless and forgot to set up privacy charms, to our shame it was a mistake that greatly cost us all. The person that overheard us felt that it was in his best interest to make us all forget. He waited until we all got together in the same place and made us forget everything and placed fake memories in our heads instead. The only reason I know this is because the day before I lost all memories, I had just finished collecting memories from each of us to collect in a pensieve. Severus swore there was something about the prophecy that we missed and suggested we combine all our thoughts on it to try to find what it was. I never looked into the pensieve until a few months after I gave birth to Harry, when I did all of my memories came rushing back to me. I was able to figure out what Severus thought the missing piece was and didn't know what to do or who to go to. I told James and right after I finished helping him regain his memories I got caught up in a vision, that vision is what lead us to today. The next year of my life was the hardest but in it, I made sure to set this sphere up while trying to get everything together for this moment."

This time it was not silence that followed her speech, it was deafening chaos as the adults erupted in noise protesting angrily.

"Please let me finish. I can prove it to you. I developed a spell that can give you back your old memories, as well as a charm that will protect you in the days to come so this will never happen again. However, in order for the spell to work the caster that will be pulling your memories forth will also be seeing them in parts. I had limited time to test this spell but it does work, I can promise you."

Lord Malfoy stared right at her, a bit shaken and somber. "Do you really expect us to believe that our memories covering a decade of our lives are wrong? Madam, I'm sorry but I find this hard to listen to."

One by one most of the other adults voiced their concerns and thoughts on it as well. All but one. Narcissa Malfoy was examining Lily while she had talked, just taking it all in. As the men seemed to believe her less and less, Lily was looking more and more miserable. It made Narcissa pause. What if she was telling the truth? The thought had her horrified.

"Stop this nonsense at once gentlemen! We will not fight about this like children. We are adults and shall act like it!" Narcissa scolded. "Let's look at the facts we know, along with the information we have learned so far today. What if it is all true? Could any of us afford to not know? I don't know about you, but I for one am not willing to take the chance. If someone has messed with my memories I want them back and I want them back NOW!" She demanded.

Lord Malfoy and Severus looked at Narcissa like she had lost her mind, but she was not about to be forced to change her mind. She wanted to know if any of her memories had been tampered with and if so, Merlin save the person that thought it was acceptable to mess with Lady Malfoy!

Despite her husband telling her no, she locked eyes with Lily and announced she was ready.

"The spell I made has to be cast by someone of my blood, so Harry will have to be the one to do it. This means that yes, he will be able to see parts of your returning memories." Lily stated.

Harry remembered the last time he viewed someone's memories. It was very personal and a breach of privacy that he wasn't sure he wanted to do. "Um. Mum? Are you sure it has to be me? Seeing someone's memories is almost too personal for me to share with people I know, let alone sharing with people who before today we had a mutual hatred for each other. " Harry's voice trailed off as Luna came up behind him to whisper into his ear. When she was finished he nodded with a grimace.

"Fine, I will cast the spell for them."

Lily made sure Harry had the wand movements correct and could pronounce the words before having him sit in front of Lady Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Lady Malfoy, what I see I promise will go no further." Harry was quick to reassure her. His moved his wand in a quick downward flick to the left and cast _Reconstruct Amisit Memorias!_

It didn't take long for him to start seeing flashes of memories being returned to Lady Malfoy.

_**...**_

_Narcissa and Lily eating together in the great hall, laughing as they teased each other on a score they had gotten on a charms test. ..._

_Lily telling Narcissa the prophecy for the first time..._

_Narcissa sharing the secret of her crush on Lucius with Lily and wondering what to do about it..._

_School dances, summers spent with Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Severus and Lucius, them all studying together for their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S..._

_Narcissa and Lucius getting married, Lily standing up for her. Narcissa's fears of the wedding night and Lucius being caring and loving while thrusting deeply into her, telling her how much he adored her..._

_Lily's wedding to James, Sirius and Narcissa standing up for them._

_Lucius and Narcissa having wild sex all over their manor and being caught when Lily and James walked in on them..._

_Lily telling everyone they got pregnant and that they wanted Sirius and Narcissa to be the baby's godparents..._

_Narcissa holding Harry for the first time, while pregnant herself..._

_Lily and Narcissa planning their son's wedding, how may grandchildren they would have and where their sons would live..._

_Draco's birth and Lily and Severus becoming his godparents.._

_Lucius coming home and telling everyone the good news that Albus was going to let him move forward with the plan of him becoming a spy for the light with Severus..._

_**...**_

The decade worth of memories kept going and when Harry was sure that no more could be found he canceled the spell. _Finite Incantatem!_

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting straight back, not moving with a steady steam of tears running down her face.

Lord Malfoy gently knelt by his wife and took her hands in his. "Dear one, are you alright?"

"Oh Lucius!" she wailed, "It worked. So many memories, how could I have not know all that was missing? You have to go next sweetheart, you have to."

She turned and looked at Harry, "I can't even begin to imagine how difficult that was for you, I'm very sorry for some of the things you had to see. I'll never be able to thank you enough Mr. Potter for what you have given me back."

"Harry." He muttered.

"What was that Mr. Potter?"

"Harry, Lady Malfoy, you may call me Harry. I don't know many godmothers, but shouldn't they call their godson by their first names?"

She hummed happily, "Harry. Yes, I suppose Mr. Potter sounds so very formal. Well then you must call me Narcissa from now on."

Lord Malfoy was very startled. "Godmother, Narcissa? What in the world are you going on about? Did he .."

"Lucius, calm yourself. Trust me dear, go next." She interrupted. "Things will make more sense after."

After a nod so small it was almost missed Harry cast the spell on Lord Malfoy. _Reconstruct amisit memorias!_

_**...**_

_Lucius on his first day getting sorted, proud to be a Slytherin..._

_Meeting Severus a few moments later when he too was sorted into the same house..._

_The start-up of a friendship with the Gryffindor boys, Lily and Narcissa..._

_Being the first boy out of their group to brave sitting at another house table for a meal, even when other students made fun of him for it..._

_Finding out about the muggle world from Lily and enjoying the things she taught and showed him..._

_Lucius and James asking Lily and Narcissa out on many double dates, bragging to James when he was the first one to get a kiss ..._

_Lucius marrying Narcissa with Lily by her side..._

_Being told by his father he had to join You-Know-Who even if he didn't want to, because that's what a Malfoy did..._

_Going to James, Sirius and Remus after their fathers told him and Severus they would be taking the Dark Mark soon..._

_Making plan after plan to try to get away from their fathers, trying to come up with a way to avoid getting the Dark Mark..._

_James coming up with the idea of going to Albus Dumbledore for help..._

_Feeling relieved when Albus presented them with another option but unhappy when the only option was to be a spy for the Light..._

_Meetings with the Dark Lord and then going back to report everything to Albus, going out on raids and being sick to his stomach at the things he had to do.._

_The joy he felt for his friends James and Lily when they said they would be having their first-born soon..._

_How dreadful he felt for months after being forced to do his first kill, a seven-year old muggle child..._

_Death Eater raids, more killing, the terror of being caught as a spy..._

_Talking about the prophecy with Narcissa and being proud that one day, his son would help stop this madness..._

_**...**_

_Finite Incantatem!_

Harry didn't even pay attention to the conversations around him after ending the spell. Instead he was leaning back, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. Casting that spell took so much out of him, and he had only done it twice so far, he still had three more to go!

* * *

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was not having a very good day at all.

First he ran out of his favorite lemon candy, then his favorite neon green and yellow summer robes he wanted to wear that day had yet to be cleaned and returned from the house-elves and finally the devices that he used to monitor Harry Potter and his home broke. He still had no idea what had happened or where the boy had disappeared to.

He had to find the boy and fast before he figured things out. He had worked too hard and for too many years for all of his plans to be ruined now! Harry was seventeen now so there was a very good chance that if he went to the bank certain things might be found out. _I must head to the bank to see what I can do to stop that damn Potter brat from finding anything out_, Albus thought to himself as he grabbed a pouch off the side of his desk that had some paperwork he had made just in case he needed them, along with several keys to the Potter vaults before making his way over to the large fireplace behind his desk and walking into the green flames, shouting, "Gringotts front lobby!"

Entering the lobby Albus walked right to the first goblin he saw, not even paying attention to the fact that the bank had a small line and that he was getting a far number of glares from the other witches and wizards he had cut in front of. Even if he did notice, Albus wouldn't have cared since he felt he was more important than any other wizard or witch alive and that every one of them owed him much for keeping the wizarding world safe.

As he pulled out the main Potter vault key and placed it on the counter in front of him he told the goblin, "I want a withdrawal of five thousand galleons from this account."

The goblin looked at the wizard with disdain as he glanced at the key. "I'm sorry Sir, but that vault is currently frozen and no gold can be taken out of it at this time."

Albus put the twinkle back into his eyes and used the grandfather like smile that always got him his way. "I'm sure if you check again you will find that this account is not frozen and I'd like those galleons please."

"I assure you Sir, that vault is indeed closed right now. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

He was outraged, didn't this goblin know who he was? "I demand to know what is going on with this account."

"The account in question was frozen for an audit. That's all I can tell you, if you want to know more you can make an appointment with the head goblin."

Albus was fuming, how was he supposed to pay for things when the account was frozen? How dare those goblins do this to him! He didn't even bother saying anything more as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the bank, his need to find Harry Potter had just grown greatly.

* * *

After taking some time to recharge, Harry was ready to go so they could get the rest of the memory retrieval out of the way. As he looked around the room he noticed that Lord and Lady Malfoy were sitting close together in one corner of the room talking quietly with each other with Draco standing near them but not really listening to what his parents said. Instead the younger Malfoy was looking right at him, staring at him, examining him like he was a new potion he wanted to break down and figure out. When he caught on that Harry had caught on to the fact that he was being stared at, Draco flushed a lovely shade of pink and glanced down at his feet.

_How magnificent he looks flushed like that, I wonder if he takes on the same shade of pink when aroused_. Harry mentally slapped himself out of that train of thought. Now was not the time to be thinking with his cock. Getting his mind off of Draco, Harry let his eyes drift towards the normally sour potions master Severus Snape. He knew that he should do the memory spell on him next but a small part of him was being childish and wanted to deny helping the man. But to his dismay that childish thinking was squashed almost as fast as he had thought it._ Best get this over with_, Harry thought.

* * *

Severus Snape had never had an experience like this before, his head was spinning with so much information and his own thoughts. The mask he wore that he worked so hard on over the years to not show his true feelings was slowly slipping, no matter how much he tried to concentrate. This whole thing was like a dream, or a nightmare maybe. It was almost too impossible to believe it was real. But it was and Potter was walking towards him now, no doubt to cast the spell on him next. Severus was nervous and in the deepest parts of him he was able to admit he was also a little scared of what he would remember. _Well, time to get this over with_, he thought as he outwardly sneered at Potter as he sat down slightly to his left. There was no words spoken between them, Potter raised an eyebrow at him in question, which Severus answered with a sharp nod. The teen raised his wand towards his temple and cast. _  
_

Seeing the memories of Lord and Lady Malfoy was nothing like this. This was totally different, instead of only seeing flashes he also saw conversations.

_..._

_Severus pulling many pranks on James and his friends, and helping them plan pranks on other students and teachers..._

_Severus and James actually being really great friends, until years later Albus messed with his memories to make him think that they hated each other and it was only James that played nasty pranks on him to make fun of him, not that it was all great fun for all of them..._

_His friends all falling in love around him and being glad for them, not jealous because he had yet to find someone special..._

_Scared, so scared when his father told him he was to join his Lord's ranks along with Lucius..._

_Playing with his godson Draco and his friends child Harry, the boys loved being together..._

_Being a spy for the light, working in the castle, not really liking being a teacher but it was the only job Albus allowed him to have since he wanted to keep the potions master close to use his skills any time he wished..._

_Severus knocked on the door that lead to the Headmaster's office, wondering what he was being called in for this time. He really hoped it wasn't a potion, he didn't have the time in the upcoming days and weeks to make anything other than the list he was already given a few days earlier. Seeing the door opening for him, he stopped his thinking and walked into the room to stand in front of the desk._

_"Severus my boy, how are you doing? Lemon Drop?" Albus Dumbledore offered._

_"No, thank you. You wished to see me?"_

_"No? Such a shame. No one seems to enjoy these little delights like I do." The headmasters eyes stopped twinkling for the briefest of moments before coming back in full force. "My boy, do you remember that potion we talked about last month?"_

_Severus took a moment to search his mind for the potion he thought the Headmaster might be talking about before he caught on. "Yes, I remember," He sneered out, "I remember telling you that I would not brew it for you since it was almost viewed as a Dark Potion, and I personally wouldn't make a potion that would force someone to have a baby without their knowing, it's a form of rape!"_

_Not willing to let his Potions Master rant more on the subject like he did last month, Albus held up his hand for silence, "No Severus I'm not asking you to brew it for me. I just had a question about it. The male Coegit Fertility Potion does offer the guarantee that the male would conceive within twenty-four hours of taking it, if the male has penetrative sex in that time period. Is this correct?"_

_Thanking Magic herself that he wasn't being made to make the awful potion, Severus replied with a curt nod._

_"Thank you Severus. I already got the potion but I wanted to make sure of the time frame for it."_

_"What? Who made it for you? And what would you even need that particular potion for?" Severus was shocked. One, that someone besides him was able to brew the potion, and two, the fear that the Headmaster was going to use it on someone._

_Albus stroked his beard before answering Severus frantic questions. " I see no harm in letting you know. As for who made it, that would be Miss Granger. And as to why I require it, well for the good of the wizarding world, I think it is best that Harry Potter leaves behind an heir before the final battle so that his line can carry on. When Harry dies at Voldemort's hand, I will make sure that his child is raised properly, so that his child knows of his duties and what is expected of him when he comes of age. Miss Granger let me know that she will be willing to aid me in raising the child, thus giving him a loving mother figure as well. "_

_Severus was appalled listening to what the Headmaster was saying. "Headmaster, you can't be serious. Have you talked to Potter about this? I mean, I personally can't stand the brat but even he doesn't deserve this. Even I know how much he wants his own family, and here you are planning on giving him one without his knowledge and why do you already have plans set for who will raise the child, why make it sound like he won't make it out alive? Speaking of, why on earth would you have Granger raise his kid? Everyone knows they are no longer speaking, Potter would not want his heir raised by her. Why not the wolf or the Lovegood witch? Potter thinks very highly of both of them."_

_"Ah, my dear Severus. How little you really know. I'll let you in on a few secrets. Harry Potter will not live, it must not be allowed. For when he kills Voldemort there is a high chance that he will take all of his power. We can not let someone that strong live, he would be out of control. So one way or another, Harry Potter must die. As for his heir, Miss Granger has let me know who Harry has been sleeping with for the past few months and the boy is from a good light family. No doubt he and Harry will make a very powerful child. The potion has already been slipped to the boy, this morning at breakfast. And no, no one else can raise the child, only I and I alone must have control over the Potter heir. It's the only way to see things done the way I want them and making sure my vision for this world comes to pass. I've worked too long, too hard and have done too much to get nothing out of it." He stopped as he noticed the fury on the potions master face. "I'm sorry Severus, but you can not be allowed to remember any of this. It's for your own good you see. Obliviate!"..._

_**...**_

Calmly, Harry pulled out of his memories. Too calmly. He just stayed seated and kept staring at the potions master. Finally in a surprisingly steady voice he spoke, "When did that conversation take place? Can you tell?"

Severus Snape's mask had fallen completely, he had zero control as the many emotions he was feeling flew across his face. Unable to stop himself, he stood up and exploded.

"What in Merlin's name is that damn old coot thinking?! He can't go around doing things like that, and to students no less! The bloody nerve of him, and.."

Harry put a gentle hand on the normally snarky professor, "Sir, please. Do you know when that conversation was?"

Severus might have cursed the old wizard until he was blue in the face but his brain caught up with him and made him take notice that he wasn't the only person violated. He thought back to the memory, trying to use clothing, objects in the room, anything to find out when it was taken place. Ah! There, that file on the desk!

"Yes Potter, I know when. It was about a month before school let out. I know because the headmaster had a file out on his desk that I had given him a few days earlier and he only had it for 5 days at the most before it was given back to me." Severus turned towards the young man, the young man who for the past few years he had bullied, teased and tormented more than any other student. Only this wasn't just any other student, thanks to the memories he had gotten back he remembered his friendship with James and Lily. This young man was the son of two of his oldest and dearest friends. He would think on that later, right now there was more important topics to discuss.

"Potter, and this is not something I would normal ask about or even care about, but at that time were you involved with anyone? The headmaster didn't tell me who the potion was for, do you know who they might have given it to?"

Harry let out the breath that he had been holding. He could almost laugh he was so giddy with that answer. "A month ago? Well that's good news for me, but bad news for the Headmaster and whoever the potion was given to. I wasn't um, dating anyone at the school then."

He spoke louder so that everyone in the room could hear him, "Look this is all way too much to take in at once and that spell takes so much out of me. I'm in need of a break. Let's sit and talk about that prophecy now, try to figure out the parts we don't know. After I can finish with the memories."

Everyone was in agreement and sat down while Ragnok waved his hand for drinks and snacks to appear.

* * *

A bit further down Diagon Alley from Gringotts was a shop somewhat new to the area but always busy, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a practical joke shop ran by the brilliant wonder twins - Fred and George Weasley. What started out as a simple owl-post service ran out of their parents home, turned into a dream come true thanks to their great friend and silent partner Harry Potter who gave them the gold he won from the Triwizard Tournament to start up the company.

They were currently sitting in their shop's back room, talking about their younger Gryffindor partner and friend, worried about him and wondering what he was up to. Most likely hung over from the party he had last night no doubt. The twins wanted to go very badly but had been unable to get away from their parents. They didn't like it, but felt a little bit better that they had plans to meet with Harry soon.

Wanting to spy on their friend they pulled out a map the three of them had been working on for the past few months, glad that it was finally up and working properly. The map was an upgrade of the Marauders map, this one covered all of Britain and would show any witch or wizard you keyed into it. Currently they only had a few dozen keyed to the map, but they added more every day. Taking out the map Fred tapped it with his wand saying,"Welcome to the Dark Side, we have pranks." Fred always laughed after saying the words to open the map, Harry came up with it one day after watching some muggle movie. He tried explaining it to the twins, but failed horribly.

"Let's see, let's see. Harry Potter, where are you. Gotcha! George, look at this! It says Harry is here, at the bank. And Remus is with him, along with Luna, Neville, and Snape! I wonder what's going on. Do you think we should go pop over and say hello?"

His twin looked down at the map, looked again and then grabbed it out of his twins hands. Gasping his twin's name out "Fred! Look at what it says for Harry's name! That can't be right, can it?"

Both wizards leaned forward for a closer look and almost dropped the map after seeing _Harry Potter, heir to Lord Black, Lord Potter, Duke of Gryffindor _written above Harry's head.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into the kitchen in Grimmauld Place's and seeing that no one was around, Albus Dumbledore let himself have a few moments to himself so that he could think and try to figure out what the hell was going on.

_Look at what you know so far Albus, _he told himself, _Harry is missing from his aunts, you know that for sure, and the wards around the house have been changed._

_There had been a release of some strong magic, but by whom? And then the bank, why did the goblins freeze the vault?_

_I thought only the vault holder could call for an audit, or in extreme cases the goblins themselves could call for one. I doubt Harry knows about all the vaults he has, so it couldn't have been him. That only leaves the goblins. What reason would they have to do an audit? I have to go back and speak with the head goblin first thing in the morning._

Albus was pulled from his thoughts as he sensed others coming into the kitchen. He was slightly upset at not being able to finishing his thinking in peace but thankful that some of the members of the Order were around today, as they had much to discuss.

He stood as Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked over towards him. He was glad both men had hung around the house today, he could use both of their minds and hopefully find some piece that he was missing. Molly and Arthur Weasley along with Bill also came into the kitchen.

"Molly, do you know where the twins are? I wanted to ask them again if maybe Harry wrote them something and maybe it slipped their minds."

"No Albus, I think they are over at the shop today," she replied while trying to rein in her temper at the mention of that forsaken shop. She wanted so much more for her boys, but instead they felt the need to waste their time and money on jokes and pranks. It was a disgrace!

Albus knew what the woman was thinking and was secretly pleased. At least that was going to plan. He didn't think the trouble making twins could be counted on to do what was needed with no questions asked, so in truth he didn't mind that they sometimes missed meetings and were hardly seen around the house. But he wanted to give Molly the idea that he at least cared about her and her family.

"Well it seems that we have a few people here now, so let's get together and see where we stand. Does anyone have anything to report?" Albus questioned, letting everyone start talking if they had something to say. He tried his hardest to keep his mind on the reports he was getting but was failing to do so. He was glad that he had the oldest Weasley, Bill, taking notes on the more important topics and reports that got brought up.

He rudely stopped Arabella Figg, the mostly useless squib that lived near Harry's relatives, from giving her report on the Dursley family. He didn't want the others to hear what she had always suspected about the family and how they treated their nephew.

"Bill, when you go back to work I have a job for you to do. I need you to find out why Harry Potter's vaults have been frozen and who ordered an audit to be done on them. And I want this information back to me by dinner time tomorrow night." He didn't even stop to see if his orders had been heard, but if he did he would have seen Bill's eyes widen in shock and then the thinning of his lips in disapproval. Instead the Headmaster kept giving orders to the others.

"I know it hasn't been long since this morning's emergency meeting but we have to find where Harry is and we must do so quickly before any of Voldemort's followers catch wind that he's missing and try to find him before we can. We cannot let that happen! If I gave you orders this morning to keep watch a certain place, I want you to go back and stay there until you hear word from me saying otherwise. The rest of you, I want you to patrol any area you can think of that a teenage boy might go. Keep your eyes and ears open people, we must find him before it's too late!"

* * *

Those back at the bank had just finished up the light snacks and tea Ragnok had provided for them and were anxious to start talking about the prophecy.

Remus looked at Harry, "Harry, before we begin do you happen to have a spare notebook I can borrow?" Before he even finished the question Harry had taken out a sunken holdall from his pocket and after was unshrinking it.

"Yes Remus, I actually have yours. I packed everything up before leaving, wanting to keep everything on me." He then handed over a brown leather-bound notebook and a muggle pen.

Turning to Luna he held out a bright pink and yellow notebook and a red self inking quill he had also dug out. "Nev, do you want yours?"

"No thanks Harry. If I need them later, I'll let you know." Neville smiled at Harry as he also didn't take his notebook out, knowing that actually none of them really would need to write anything down, Luna and Remus would take perfect notes.

Before anything else could get started Lady Malfoy spoke up, "Excuse me, Harry?"

"Yes, Lady Mal- er Narcissa?" He stopped mid-sentence seeing her glare at him using her title and not name like she had told him to.

"Do you happen to have another one of those and possibly another quill I could use? I would like to keep track as well."

"I have another self inking quill, but I don't have any parchment in here. Would a muggle notebook be alright? I do keep plenty of those on hand for Luna and Remus, they tend to want to document every aspect of their lives, as well as mine." He gave a small yelp as Luna smacked him in the back of the head at his comment and the eye roll he gave after.

"Alright! I was only kidding. Sheesh!"

"A muggle notebook is quite alright with me, thank you for letting me borrow them."

Harry went back into his holdall and got out another self inking quill, this time in green, and another notebook. Handing it over to her, he almost laughed at the regal looking Lady holding a neon orange muggle notebook. "I'm sorry about the color, but that's all I have. I try to pick them up in bright colors when I can find them for Luna." Luna blushed and smiled shyly at his words.

Snape, having gotten part of his normal mask back up sneered, "When will you learn that you are a wizard Mr. Potter and can just conjure or transfigure anything you need is beyond my understanding."

Luna's smile dropped a little and Harry was not about to have that. She smiled less and less these days as it was. He looked his professor in the eyes as he glared at him, "That may be Sir, but Luna likes it when I buy them for her as a surprise instead of just using magic and what Luna likes, I try to do for her. Did you have anything else you wanted to say or can we move on to actual important topics? Of course, if you really wish to, we can sit here and talk about my friendship with my best friend all day, it doesn't bother me at all." He finished angrily, upset that the gentle smile that graced Luna's beautiful face was now gone. He moved closer to the witch and put an arm around her, giving her a half hug while glaring back at Snape.

Not wanting a fight to break out Remus stepped in, "Okay, you two, that's enough. Break it up for now. This is neither the time nor the place. Now, I say we take the prophecy line by line. The first line was, _**'**__Black and Gryffindor females born in the same month of the same year.' _Hearing your full name Lily, am I correct to assume that this line is about you and Lady Malfoy?"

Lily inclined her head towards the man, "Yes, it is. No doubt you youngsters and you, Remus and Sirius, since you have yet to get your memories back, are all wondering, so I'll explain now. The Gryffindor line has produced nothing but squibs for five generations, I was the first one to be born a witch. Since the line had nothing but squibs, there was no one to carry the title since wizard law prevents squibs from inheriting titles. When I found out I didn't want it to become public knowledge since I had already learned of the prophecy, so I only told a select few."

"Bloody hell Harry! That means you will be Lord Gryffindor when you claim your titles!" Neville exclaimed.

Luna hummed and swung her legs back and forth. "Actually, Neville, that is incorrect."

Lily smiled at the girl, glad his son had made friends with such a gentle soul. "That's right Luna. Care to explain what you have discovered?"

Luna shyly ducked into Harry's shoulder when everyone's eyes swung her way, but was still able to reply. "It is a founding line, making it a Dukedom. Harry is the last wizard of the line until he has his own heir and passes the title on, he is the Duke of Gryffindor."

Upon hearing this Lord Malfoy got a calculating gleam in his eyes as he took in just how powerful Harry will become. Seeing the look on her husband's face that she knew well, Lady Malfoy rushed to get his scheming thoughts derailed.

"While that is very powerful news for Harry, let's not get off the subject here. Lily and I were in fact both born in the same month and year. So that line is taken care of. The start of the next one is obvious as well, but the second one has me partly confused. _'Will birth sons that will rid us of the two greatest evils the world has ever seen.'_ Well we gave birth to Harry and Draco and only them, so I think it's a safe bet that it's talking about you two boys. But the two greatest evils? I think we can all agree that Voldemort can be counted among the greatest evils but who is the other one?"

Harry knew the answer to that one, but he didn't feel like explaining fully just how he figured it out. His cousin however had no such hesitation, proving that he was in fact paying attention even though for most of the meeting he had his cell phone out and was playing on it. "Well I think that one is easy as well, don't you Harry? It's the Headmaster."

"Mr. Dursley, the Headmaster has done some terrible things, I agree. But what makes you think he would be named as one of the greatest evils?" Lord Malfoy spoke up.

Dudley still had his head down, doing whatever it was that he was doing on his phone while he answered. "Look at the facts. Who drops an infant off at someone's house he has never met before after seeing his parents killed with only a note pinned to his blanket, in the middle of the night no less? Who writes in a letter that they should treat said infant like they are worthless, to not feed him, clothe him, or even give him other basic things a child needs to grow up? What kind of person would go to that house every year to drop off payments and to make sure the child was neglected and not told who he was? Not to mention that he took away all of your memories. I may be just a muggle but even I can see that something is wrong with that picture."

"Well said Duds, thank you that's enough, I think we get it." Harry was embarrassed, that was more information than he wanted out at the moment.

Trying to get his bearings back he took up the next part. "If it's talking about Draco and I, then what about the next line? '_The sons will be further known by the storm and moon marks upon their bodies.'_ The scar on my forehead can be counted as the storm mark, since it's in the shape of a lightning bolt right? So does he have a moon mark of some sort on his body?"

_And no, I'm not thinking of asking him to strip naked to see for myself. Gosh Harry! Get a grip on yourself, what is wrong with you today? Stop thinking about seeing him naked for Merlin's sake!_

Everyone looked at Draco for the answer. In answer he stood up and took off his outer robe and rolled up the sleeve of his left arm on his white button down shirt. Rolling it up to his elbow, he exposed his arm to the others, showing clearly that he had a moon shaped scar on his arm, near his elbow. "I've had it for as long as I can remember. But I don't recall how I got it, neither do my parents."

Harry wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what the other boy was saying. His mind was on something totally different. _His skin is so creamy and looks so soft. Fuck, I just want to touch it, taste it and worship it._

"HARRY!" Remus yelled, he's been trying to get him out of his thoughts for the last few moments. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry Remus, I will." Harry ducked his head while running a hand through his already messy hair.

"As I was saying, the next part also talks about the boys, '_Both sons will face hardships. Both sons will have others try to control them, to use them'. _We know of Harry's hardships and who is trying to control and use him, but what about Draco?"

Draco and his parents looked at each other, and as one seemed to agree with whatever it was they all were thinking. It was Lord Malfoy who decided to provide the answer.

"Well this has to do with what we wanted to come to talk to Mr. Potter about. Although there are more people around than I had thought would be for this, it no longer matters. Mr. Potter, what do you know about Veela?"

Harry was confused but decided to still answer. "Uh. I know that they have an allure that they can use on people, they have set mates and unlike other magical creatures they don't come into their inheritance at sixteen. Instead they do at seventeen because of something about their magic not settling or something?" He finished off what he knew and looked over to Lord Malfoy who was nodding.

"That is all correct. Veela's get their inheritance later because at seventeen it is believed that most wizard and witches magic has settled the most, meaning the wizard or witch could handle the veela powers more. It is not well known but the first person that sleeps with a Veela after their inheritance, even if it is not their mate, will be the only one to sire that Veela's children for the rest of its life. The Veela can still bond with their mate, but said mate will never have children of their own with that Veela. As you can see it is not something that should be repeated to the general public, so I hope that everyone keeps that information to just us."

"While I think that is terrible, and excuse me for being rude, but what is with the magical creature lesson Sir?"

Narcissa continued with the next part. "Harry, did you know there is a potion that can be used on anyone that has creature blood in them that forces them into their inheritance early, no matter their age?" Horrified that such a potion existed, Harry shook his head no.

"Voldemort ordered Severus to brew the potion two months ago, not telling him who it was for. And you know that being a Death Eater, you can't really say no to his orders. Well after it was ready and given to Voldemort, he called Lucius to him and told him that the potion was for my son, who would be coming into his Veela inheritance at the end of the year. He had plans to, to…Oh I can't! Lucius!" She wailed and flung herself into her husband's arms.

Draco had put his head down when his parents started talking and had yet to look up. Hearing his mother's wail, he used his arms to hug himself and slowly rocked back and forth in his seat.

Remus had put it all together and was sick to his stomach. After all these years the things that Voldemort would do still shocked him. He looked towards the Malfoy's, and seeing them unable to continue now, he did. "Harry, do you understand what Lady Malfoy was getting to?" The teen said no in a small voice. "Draco was made to come into his Veela inheritance early, remember that the first person that had sex with a Veela after would sire their children? Well Voldemort had plans to sire Draco's children in hopes that he would have strong heirs."

"What? No. That's just no, no fucking way!" Harry shot out of his seat in anger. That was revolting. It didn't matter that he didn't get along with the boy in school, he was not about to let anyone be forced to do well, _that_. "Well that can't happen. That's sick and degrading and disgusting and oh Merlin. Well what do we do now? We can't let that happen!"

"I'm so glad you agree Mr. Potter," their professor drawled out. "To stop that from happening, Draco must bond with his mate."

Harry agreed, "Well, how does a Veela find his or her mate? I don't remember learned about that part."

Draco looked up at Harry who was pacing in front of them and answered himself, "While a Veela is going through their inheritance, they experience a number of things. One of them is that they are shown who their mate is."

"That's great! So you know who your mate is?"

Draco was hesitant but said that he did in fact know who his mate was.

"Well then all we have to do is tell your mate, get you and them bonded right? Easy, crisis averted."

Severus snorted loudly. Could he really be this stupid? "Mr. Potter. Use what little brain you have you stupid child! Lord Malfoy just said that they needed to talk to _you _about this. What possible reason would they have to come to you and tell you all of this? I know you are not a complete waste of space and are capable of thinking and coming to conclusions on your own, or are am I wrong?"

Quick as a flash Dudley was up out of his seat to move in front of his cousin, to stand toe to toe with Severus. He grabbed the older man's robes in his fists and pulled him closer to furiously speak right up in face.

"Listen carefully you arsehole. I don't give a shite who are you, lay off my cousin alright? Imagine yourself getting your dead godfather back, having enemies in your home for the night and then coming here to listen to all of this? If all that happened to you, would you still be able to think straight? Not bloody likely! You know I always hear from my cousin that even though you are a snarky bastard, he has much respect for you because of all you have to do and sacrifice. After seeing you, I don't see anything at all worthy of his respect. Acting like this only shows you are so far beneath him that you don't deserve to even lick his shoes you fucking wanker."

While Dudley was telling off their professor, Luna had given him her notebook where she had underlined the next part of the prophecy,_'The year in which another attempts to take the moon unwillingly, the storm must step in and be bound to the moon forever'_

Harry read it over and over in his head a few times until it dawned on him and right as his cousin let go of the potions master he gasped and looked up at the Malfoy family. "It's right here. The next part, 'in which another attempts to take the moon unwillingly, the storm must be bound to the moon'. I'm the storm, he's the moon, and Voldemort asked for the potion which would have taken him unwillingly. It's me isn't it? Oh hell. I'm his mate?!" By the time Harry got to this point, he was almost hysterical.

"Mate? I don't know how to be someone's mate. And what does it mean be bound? Like married? MARRIED? I'm to marry someone I don't even get along with? We hate each other, this is nuts! Bound forever? And of course that means that's it for each of us right? So, let me get this right, now at seventeen I have to bind to one person for the rest of my life or he will no doubt be used, very much without his consent, to give the snake faced bastard children? Well then I have no choice do I? Start the wedding plans, hooray, throw a party, I'm to be bloody married." Harry flopped back down in his chair after his rant, eyes blazing with his anger, no longer having the energy to pace around.

Mostly everyone looked at the young man in concern, but only Luna attempted to talk to him.

She took one of his large hands into both of her smaller ones while she spoke so softly to him that the others could not hear. "Harry, I know this was an enormous bombshell that was just dropped on you but if you calm down and think about it, you'll see it won't be that bad. After all, you already find him attractive and a family of your own is what you very much want is it not? If it's going to happen anyway, why fight it? You could use that energy to fight other things, things that are a better use for your anger."

Thinking on what she said, Harry leaned more towards her seeking comfort, and speaking just as softly said to her, "I do want a family. And I do find him sexy, you know I have for months. But will I be happy with him? Luna, you know I hate to ask you, but can you look and see? Will we be happy? That's all I want to know."

She hummed a little lullaby as she closed her eyes. Shortly after closing them, she opened them back up and a with a stunning smile towards him she said, "Harry, I promise you it will be hard at times, but yes, you two will be very happy." He replied with a dazzling smile that lit up his handsome face.

Seeing him smile, Severus had hoped he was calmer than before and did something he couldn't ever remember doing to a student before. "Mr. Potter, I believe that your cousin does have a good point. Last night and today must have been very emotional for you so it's understandable that you were unable to think as quickly as others. I apologize for my rudeness." By the time he said the last word, everyone was staring at him in awe, so he felt he best not ruin his reputation all the way and added a small sneer.

"Mr. Potter," Lord Malfoy began, "about bonding with my son,

Harry held up a hand to prevent him from saying anything more. "Not to be rude Sir, but any conversation about bonding with your son, should at the very least be started between your son and I privately first. I will tell you that yes, I will bond with him, but only if he is willing. I'm sure that will relieve some of your worries."

Lord Malfoy looked like he wished to say more, but a tug on his hand and a gentle shake of her head from his wife stopped him.

"Right, so that line of the prophecy makes sense now. I will be bound to Draco sometime this year. What's next Remus?"

Remus glanced down at his notes with a sad look in his eyes. Clearing his throat he said, "The next part says, '_Take heed of the werewolf that calls the storm his own, he and his mate will be among the sons most loyal allies.' _I am pretty sure I'm the werewolf it mentions, as I have always referred to Harry as one of my pack, my cub. But my, my, m-mate, well I don't think I have one." Remus looked distressed as he said the last part with his head down. Not having a mate was something that had really bothered him in the past 10 years or so. He was starting to think he was one of the very few magical creatures that didn't actually have a mate.

Luna cocked her head to the side while she stared off into space. "I think we should come back to that part in a day or so. It will be understood then."

Knowing how Luna operated Remus didn't say a word to disagree with her, or force the issue at all. Narcissa focused on the young witch with a hawk like gaze. "Well that brings us to the last part now doesn't it?"

She noticed that Remus, Harry and the Longbottom heir all flinched at her words, which only made more sense in her mind.

_"'Protect the storms seer, for if she is lost, then so is all hope._' I think you gentlemen know who this part speaks of, don't you?" She looked at Harry in answer first, but he stubbornly set his jaw and looked away, refusing to reply. The Longbottom heir did the same. Lastly she swung her eyes towards Remus.

"Well, is someone going to say something, or do we guess?"

"Harry," Remus began. But the young teen only glared at him and pulled Luna closer to him. "Harry, Luna will be ok. Nothing will happen to her. You three boys will protect her right? She never has to leave your sight if you wish it. It's alright cub."

He wasn't reassured, but Remus was right, he did know that he, Dudley and Neville would all protect Luna, himself to the death if needed. "Fine. Luna is my seer, you all will NOT bother her to use her, nor will you tell anyone. No one touches her. In fact no one should even talk to her. Leave her alone. I promise you, that if you hurt her in any way, you will regret it." He tightened his very progressive hold on her even more as he looked at the others each in turn, his eyes showing promise to what he said.

Luna, still curled up next to Harry clapped her hands and cheerfully asked, "Good, now that we figured out the prophecy Harry, can you go claim your titles now so we can leave? We are still going to go sing later right? You did promise, you know. And you should pick the castle, Lady Malfoy and I will like it the most."

Harry was not at all confused by her cryptic words. He knew that he would understand just when he was supposed to and not a moment before.

"Well I did make a promise to a gal that I just can't break, so does everyone agree about the prophecy, do we have it mostly figured out for now?"

"If Miss Lovegood is to be understood, then the last part we need to figure out, we will in a day or so. So yes, I think that covers it all." Narcissa didn't even look up while she was talking, too busy making a few last moment notes in her notebook.

Harry walked over to where his godfather had been sleeping, and kicked the leg of the armchair he was curled up on. "Oi! Some godfather you are, you slept right through finding out who it is that I'm supposed to bond with and all the other important things. You better suck up to Remus now so you can borrow his notes, because I'm not repeating any of it. Living through it once was enough." He aimed a kick at his godfather's legs in mock anger, but let himself miss.

Sirius looked up at his godson sheepishly. It wasn't his fault he fell asleep when people around him started talking boring stuff. Wait. Bond? He jumped up and grabbed the notebook that Remus was in the middle of writing a thought in.

Scanning it quickly he got to the part about bonds.

He slammed the notebook down and growled deeply, "I don't care if you are my cousin's son, you even think about hurting Harry in any way and I will teach you a thing or two about the Dark Arts that I'm sure even your parents don't know. Do you understand me boy?"

Draco was fast to agree. But then, anyone would if Sirius Black was standing over you, growling and threatening to use the Dark Arts on you. It was a very well-known fact that the Black family knew many Dark Art spells that they kept secret from other families.

And as the heir to the family growing up, Sirius would have been taught many more spells than his brother or cousins.

"Now that you have successfully scared him Siri, it's time to do my inheritance. Do you think you could maybe stop growling long enough to listen in, or are you going to miss that as well?" With a cheeky grin tossed over shoulder at the man, Harry walked over to Ragnok's desk.

"Mr. Potter this will be quite simple. Both your parents and Sirius Black wrote in their wills that they left the bulk of their estates to you. That includes their titles. Technically, as your godfather is, well legally dead and a criminal at the moment, his will still holds. But if I'm correct, you plan on changing both of those quite soon?"

"Yes, I plan on using the memories my father left and freeing my godfather as soon as possible. And then I'll be coming up with some grand way to announce that he is in fact, alive again."

"Yes I thought so. Once taken care of, he will become Lord Black again, the courts will find that since he was behind the veil that he wasn't really dead, thus giving him back the title and naming you the heir to the Black line again. Until then, you are Lord Black, as well as Lord Potter. What your young witch friend mentioned before is also correct. Being the last or the heir of a founding line makes you Duke of said line. It comes with much responsibility and more power than you can dream of I'm sure. We haven't seen a Duke or Duchess of a founding line in many years. I'm sure the news will bring quite the celebration. I have all three rings here, you can pick how you want to wear them, or if you only want to wear some of them."

Harry looked at all of them and pushed the Black ring back. "I don't want to wear that one. My godfather will go back to wearing it shortly."

"That is up to you Mr. Potter, it's your right to not wear it if it is your wish. I shall put it away until he can come and claim it. It is rare that Lordship rings are talked about, but I happen to know what these two will protect you from and do. Do you wish to know, or would you like to find out on your own?"

Harry started laughing at himself, "I'm sure if it was left up to me to figure them out, I would never know."

Allowing a smirk the goblin pushed the Potter Lordship ring forward more. "This is the Potter Lordship ring. It will protect your mind from the strongest of intrusions and is a Portkey to the Potter Manor. You just tap it once and say home in Latin. But I believe that it will only take you and anyone in your family with you, no one else. It is unclear what happens to those not in your family that try to Portkey with you. If I may suggest, you should wear this one on your less dominant hand' middle finger." The young wizard seemed confused, so he helped him out further. "Mr. Potter, what hand do you cast with?"

"Er. Both. But I guess I use my right hand most of the time."

The goblin covered up his shock, since most wizards could only cast with one hand, without missing a beat he made a motion towards his left hand.

"Then I suggest you wear this one on your left hand. While I'm sure the Potter line is more important to you because your father gave it to you, the Gryffindor Lordship ring is going to be more important to the wizarding world, and it is what most will refer to you as. That said, the Gryffindor ring should be placed on the hand you use to shake people's hands, so that is the ring they see first. The Gryffindor ring will also act as a Portkey, but you yourself set the locations. I have instructions in the files I will give you when you leave. It will also protect you from most potions that might get slipped to you. It instantly neutralizes them making them useless. I do have to tell you that once you put this one on, it will be logged at the Ministry. But only that we have a new Duke of Gryffindor, not who actually has the title. That won't come out until someone sees the ring and lets the press know. Any questions?"

Grabbing the rings and shaking his head no, Harry put one ring on and then the other. After the Gryffindor ring landed on his skin and sized itself to fit, it gave off a bright golden light that enveloped Harry briefly before disappearing.

"That was easy. Hey Siri, does this mean you have to call me 'My Lord' now?" He teased his godfather, then ran around the room when the man jumped up, changing into his Animagus form to chase him.

As he passed Luna, he recalled her saying something about a castle.

"Hey Ragnok, it seems that since I am now an adult, I can leave my relatives house. What sort of homes do I have?"

Flipping some parchments around, he handed the wizard a long list. Harry glanced at the moving photos next to each listing, trying to find the one he thought Luna meant. About half way down the list he was positive he had it.

_Oh she was right! Luna is going to love it! _Giving the list back to the goblin, he pointed at one he wished for. "Could I get a Portkey for all of us to go to there?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, one can be provided for you as soon as you and your group are ready to leave. I almost forgot to tell you. I ordered an audit on your accounts here, meaning that your vaults are frozen. But do not be alarmed, it won't take long. I just wanted to make sure everything is as it should be. If you require any funds in the meantime, just come speak to me and I will handle it."

Excited to go see his new home, he turned to get the others ready to leave. "Right then, you lot, get packed up, let's go!"

Luna tossed her notebook and quill into Harry's holdall and glided over to Narcissa. "My Lady, just you wait, you will love it so much! We will have much fun together in the gardens." Luna smiled up at her and laid a hand softly on her arm, as if to escort her towards Harry. But as soon as she made contact with Lady Malfoy's skin, she froze and stared forward, unblinking.

Seeing what was going to happen, but too slow to stop it, Harry moved towards the females, in case he was needed. "No one touch her!" He snarled to the others, seeing that he was not the only one moving towards them.

Just as Harry reached her, Luna broke out in a small smile, lifted her tiny hand up and cupped Lady Malfoy's cheek. "Do not be so sad my Lady, you shouldn't allow your fears to rule you so. All will be well. After all Harry will make sure of it. Right, Harry?" She turned her gentle smile towards Harry, as always, not taking care to what she was doing or saying.

"Luna! Get over here now and remember what I told you?"

She skipped her way back to Harry, her very best friend, "Yes Harry, you told me not to touch others. But Harry, she was so sad, I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to help. Are you terribly mad at me? I do hope you are not."

"No sweetheart, of course not. I could never be mad at you. I just want to protect you, that is all. Stay close to me alright?"

"Mr. Potter, does she also have the power of empathy as well as being a seer?" Severus asked, without a sneer, nor smirk in sight.

"I'm sure you all are bound to find out sooner or later. Yes. But the same rules apply. She can only handle so much touching before it's too much for her, so please just leave her alone. Now if we are done, can we go now? I've had enough of the bank for one day, no offense Ragnok."

"None taken, Mr. Potter. This rope should be long enough for everyone, just say 'home' when everyone is holding on. I will owl you as soon as we are done with the audit, we will need you to come back in then."

They finished getting ready, putting up all the quills and notebooks as well as closing his mum's sphere for now and putting it carefully into his holdall to put in a safer place later. When everyone was ready they all stepped up to the rope and put one hand on it. Double checking to make sure they didn't leave anyone behind, Harry activated it with a loud 'Home!'

They arrived in beautiful gardens in front of a colossal sized castle. Sirius dropped his jaw in awe. "Pup, where are we?"

"Welcome everyone, to Gryffindor Castle, my new home. I guess it's also the home for some of you'll, at least for the time being."


End file.
